


Круги на воде

by lintares



Series: Berserk [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Berserk Danny, Berserk Steve, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Пять-0 пытаются найти того, кто разорвал голыми руками похитителей Стива. И это было бы обычным делом для напарников, если бы после пересадки печени Стиву не передались способности берсерка от Денни. А Стив МакГаррет и раньше не отличался терпением





	

**Author's Note:**

> Частично спойлеры 6-го и 7-го сезонов, часть фактов изменена в угоду авторскому произволу. Неведомая ебаная хуйня в количестве прилагается. Все совпадения с реальными именами и названиями случайны. Автор — фиалка, с флаффом навсегда.
> 
> _Так пускай наступает холодным рассветом на нас новый день._  
>  _Всё останется в этой вселенной, всё вращается в этой вселенной,_  
>  _Возвращается к нам, запуская круги на воде._  
>  _Ничего не проходит бесследно, ничего не проходит бесследно._  
>  (с) Cлот - "Круги на воде"  
> 

За спиной все выше разгоралось пламя. Денни остановил машину на обочине, в зарослях какого-то камыша, так, чтобы пожар еще было видно, но треск падающих перекрытий уже не резал слух. Стив на сидении рядом, казалось, спал.

Денни устало потер переносицу и набрал номер Коно:

— Коно?

— Денни?! Где ты, что со Стивом?!

— Я не... все, все нормально, Стив со мной. Он… — Денни оглядел открывшего глаза Стива, непривычно тихого и смотревшего в одну точку, — Он нормально. Почти. Не ранен и не сломал ничего.

— Но как? Мы едем к вам, куда…

— Коно, спокойно, — остановил ее Денни. Он понимал, что та волнуется, и остальная команда с ней солидарна, но пока не придумал, как объясниться, не вызывая особых подозрений. — По тем координатам, что я тебе выслал раньше. Нужны пожарные, коронеры, скорая… Я, блядь, не знаю, что там произошло, но это какой-то ад. Увидите. Ждем вас на месте.

И отключился. Стоило все-таки придумать какую-то общую, более-менее логичную версию, которая не поставила бы Стива под удар. Денни был уверен, что предусмотрел все: одноразовый телефон, с которого он послал себе координаты складов, сгорел первым; незарегистрированный пистолет, из которого Денни застрелил охранника, остался там же, среди трупов. В машине и от одежды противно воняло паленым — Денни заставил засыпающего Стива постоять под дымом для большей достоверности. Этот мини-план сокрытия улик был придуман им очень давно для себя — на случай, если бы не удалось сдержать инстинкты, и он наломал бы дров, пистолет и телефон всегда лежали под сидением, — но вот как жизнь повернулась, понадобилось вытаскивать МакГаррета.

— Эй, Стивен, ты как? — Денни дотронулся до руки напарника, привлекая к себе внимание. Ему начало казаться, что Стив все глубже уходил в собственные мысли, и с каждой минутой шансов вернуть его все меньше. Денни понимал, что скорее всего, впустую себя накручивает, и дурные мысли — следствие волнения, адреналина и звенящей пустоты в месте, где должны быть связные и понятные аргументы о том, что и как произошло, и почему все нормально, если нихрена нормального в этом нет. В конце концов, как он мог убедить Стива, что все будет хорошо, если сам думал, что ничего не получится?

— Мне… холодно? — удивленно ответил через некоторое время Стив. Денни вздрогнул, поняв, что сам ушел в мысли гораздо глубже, перестав фиксировать окружающую обстановку.

— Так, холодно, холодно, — засуетился Денни, выскочив из машины и кинувшись к багажнику. Вроде бы у него там оставались плед и какое-то одеяло после пикника с Грейс и Чарли. К собственному разочарованию, он обнаружил только кусок не очень пыльной ткани, старую ветровку и забытый термос. Но все же лучше, чем совсем ничего.

Он натянул на Стива свою ветровку поверх испачканного кровью пиджака, укрыл ноги найденной тряпкой, чувствуя, как внутри снова поднимается паника: Стив совсем не помогал, все его движения были непривычно вялыми и слабыми для всегда готового к бою “морского котика”. Денни не понимал, что происходило — с ним так никогда не бывало. Слабо утешало только то, что теперь Денни чувствовал исходящее от Стива спокойствие и странную удовлетворенность...

— Давай, давай, детка, говори со мной, попробуй понять, что чувствуешь. Я не знаю, что именно с тобой происходит, могу только предполагать. Я же таким родился, но ты не… Возможно, организм просто не привык.

— Денни.

Денни замолчал, в упор уставившись на Стива, пытавшегося засунуть замерзшие непослушные пальцы в карманы. Тот выглядел уставшим и бледным, но вполне осознающим реальность. Почти привычным Стивом. Слабо — но улыбающимся Стивом.

— Денни, я сейчас просто снова отрублюсь.

Денни усмехнулся. Внезапная паника отступила, а в голове неожиданно появилось вполне сносное объяснение для остальных.

— Тогда запомни легенду: тебя привезли, в какой-то момент начались крики, стрельба, а потом тебя отбросило к стене, и ты потерял сознание. Запомни, сначала крики, потом стрельба. Очнулся только тогда, когда я тебя нашел. Вокруг все горело, но я тебя вывел и посадил в машину. Все. Запомнил?

— Да.

— Ты знаешь, зачем тебя похитили?

— Нет.

— Если что — говори, что ничего не помнишь. Хотя это ты и без меня знаешь.

Стив кивнул, закрыл глаза и вскоре засопел. Денни какое-то время прислушивался к его спокойному размеренному дыханию, а потом сел прямо в дорожную пыль, прислонившись спиной к боку машины и устроившись затылком на бедре Стива.

Они разберутся, как разбирались всегда.

Но что-то все равно мешало закрыть глаза и в полудреме дожидаться, пока приедет остальная команда. Денни прокручивал в памяти фрагменты бойни, куски, которые заметил, но не успел проанализировать: Стив был бос, но кровавых отпечатков голых ног на бетонном полу склада почти не было; Стивовы ботинки Денни нигде не заметил; слишком много кровавых отпечатков на другой стороне склада, но к ним он не присматривался, отметил лишь мельком, когда поливал все найденным бензином; на самом Стиве было слишком мало крови.

Висок начал пульсировать слабой болью. Денни вздохнул — его, наконец, настиг собственный откат после использования способностей. Обычно боль проходила сама собой — надо было только немного переждать.

Денни вслушивался в размеренное дыхание Стива над головой, пока не уловил вдалеке вой пожарных сирен. Подмога была близко. Оставалось всего-ничего — отыграть охуевшего от увиденного копа, отмазаться от докторов и увести Стива домой.

***

Хо Келли тормознул машину неподалеку от Шевроле Денни, а колонна спецтехники во главе с минивэном Гровера проехала мимо, к пожару. Стив продолжал спать, и его не потревожили ни сирены, ни крики поблизости — Денни даже позавидовал, но и отрывать успокоившуюся голову от теплого бедра напарника, чтобы подняться навстречу Чину и Коно, он не спешил.

— Нет, нет, кровь не моя, — поспешил успокоить Денни округлившую глаза Коно. — И не Стива. На нем даже ушибов вроде нет.

— Как ты его нашел? — Чин удачно закрыл собой бившее в глаза солнце.

— Мне прислали координаты этого места с неизвестного номера, я перекинул их Коно и рванул сюда. Остальное ты должен был слышать. Я увидел кровь на земле и дым. Когда вошел внутрь, там все горело, куски тел повсюду. Я нашел Стива у стены и вывел.

— Медики? — кивнула на машину Коно.

— Нет, он в норме, просто очень заебался.

— Я запишу его на завтра к врачу.

— Спасибо, сестренка, скажешь потом, когда и к кому подъехать, — кивнул Денни. Минус одна проблема, вот если бы еще и показания сейчас давать не пришлось — стало бы вообще хорошо.

— МакГаррету сказочно повезло, — сбоку подошел Лу, — парни говорят, что там какое-то кладбище сумасшедшего мясника, барбекю получилось знатное. Фрагменты тел по всему сгоревшему складу, патологоанатомы замучаются собирать. Опознавать по зубам придется, похоже. А он что, спит? — Лу заглянул в машину, но Стив даже не дернулся.

— Думаю, вас обоих нужно отправить отсыпаться, — заключил Чин. — Нам хватит твоих слов для первичного отчета, но потом, возможно, придется давать показания. Ну, Стиву точно.

Денни, не поднимаясь с пола, возмутился:

— Эй, они же все равно были плохими мальчиками. Они похитили Стива.

Чин пожал плечами:

— Но массовое убийство все равно расследовать надо.

— А вы валите уже, заполним формы без вас, — закончила разговор Коно. Денни только криво улыбнулся, хватаясь за протянутую руку. Благослови Господь сокращенную отчетность в Пять-0.

— Жду вечером звонка.

— Езжай уже!

Денни козырнул, вернулся на водительское сидение и завел мотор.

— Ты ж не спишь, правда? — спросил он, как только машина тронулась с места. Он слишком хорошо знал напарника: если тот выглядел ну очень умиротворенным — симулировал.

— Мне было интересно услышать твою версию, — пробормотал Стив, не открывая глаза. — Сколько в ней правды?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь выяснять сейчас?

Стив буркнул в ответ что-то невразумительное, что Денни после некоторого размышления перевел как “да”.

— Координаты склада я переслал себе сам, охранника застрелил и перетащил внутрь. Остальное ты вроде видел.

— Как ты меня нашел?

Денни ощутил на себе внимательный взгляд, но не повернулся, следя за дорогой.

— Почувствовал. Ехал вперед как по компасу. Я даже блять не знаю, как так получилось. Просто получилось.

Он на пару секунд отвернулся от дороги, чтобы увидеть, как Стив улыбается своим мыслям, снова засыпая.

— Опять уснул, — забормотал себе под нос Денни. — И все, больше никаких попыток узнать, что, как и почему? — не то чтобы Денни очень хотел говорить о том, чего особо не знал, но отсутствие глобальных вопросов от мистера “я знаю больше вас всех о том, что происходит” настораживало. Разве что на Стива способности влияли иначе, и обратный эффект от использования был в разы сильнее, чем у самого Денни, поэтому ему сейчас было откровенно положить на происходящее. А вот завтра, когда придет в себя, он уже устроит полноценный допрос.

Денни тряхнул головой, пытаясь мысленно перестать анализировать имеющуюся информацию, сравнивать и искать какие-то объяснения. Все потом. Оставался план—минимум: доставить напарника домой и запихнуть в душ. И выбросить одежду — проще купить новую, чем пытаться отчистить эту.

И еще утром отогнать машину на мойку — почистить салон от пыли и крови.

И выспаться. Определенно, выспаться — то, что нужно им обоим.

***

— Чего ж ты такой тяжелый-то, а?

— Надо было оставить меня спать в машине, — пробурчал Стив в ответ, с трудом перешагивая через порог своего дома и скидывая на пол ветровку с пиджаком.

— Чтобы вместо нормального сна я полночи бегал проверять, как ты? Нет, нет, я лучше сейчас немного помучаюсь. Давай, давай, поднимайся, — Денни подтолкнул Стива к лестнице. Вверх они продвигались очень медленно, приходилось останавливаться на каждой ступеньке, чтобы вернуть равновесие, чтобы Стив мог перекинуть руку чуть выше по перилам и опереться, и Денни видел, что каждый шаг давался ему чуть труднее предыдущего. Лишь бы последние ступеньки его не пришлось тащить на себе.

— У тебя точно ничего не сломано и ничего не болит?

— Да, точно. Я просто нереально устал, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Нда, нереально — самое правильное слово. Давай, детка, еще немного — и ты сможешь отдохнуть.

Денни прислонил Стива к стене возле ванной и отпустил, лишь убедившись, что тот стоит ровно, не съедет на пол и не навернется с лестницы, выложил все из карманов на комод и закатал сползшие рукава.

На первый — да и второй — внимательный взгляд, выглядел Стив уже не таким бледным и потерянным, как в момент, когда Денни его только нашел, а вот усталости заметно прибавилось.

— Теперь тебя надо раздеть. Господи, ну почему эти пуговицы такие мелкие? — забормотал Денни, пытаясь расстегнуть манжеты на рубашке Стива. Тот потянулся было к ним сам, но первая же пуговица выскользнула из непослушных пальцев. Денни закатил глаза:

— Нет, Стив, просто — нет. Детка, не помогаешь. Стой ровно и не мешай. И пожалуйста, просто делай то, что я говорю. Я сам все сделаю, ладно?

Стив внимательно посмотрел Денни в глаза и покорно опустил руки, но попытался сдвинуться хоть куда-нибудь, когда тот взялся за ремень.

— Эй, эй, — прикрикнул на него Денни. — Не сбегай от меня, как юная девственница от толпы озабоченных на нудистском пляже, что я, голым тебя не видел ни разу? Давай, лезь под душ, об стенку обопрись, — Денни проверил воду, чтобы она была не сильно горячей, и шагнул следом. Струя душа повторяла мягкие движения руки: Денни смывал кровавые пятна, проводя ладонью несколько раз по одному и тому же участку голой кожи. Спина была почти чистой. Стив зашипел, когда Денни надавил пальцами на расплывшийся по лопатке уродливый фиолетовый синяк. Странно, что он вообще остался — регенерация берсерка должна была уже с ним справиться. Разве что и она сработала у Стива как-то не так, или синяк он получил позже. Но когда?

— Откуда он у тебя?

— Наверное получил, когда меня отшвырнуло к стене, — негромко произнес Стив.

— Тебя? Что тебя швырнуло к стенке?

Стив подозрительно замолчал.

— Ну?

— Не знаю? Я помню удар, а потом помню кровь на полу и…

— Стоп. Оставим на завтра, — прервал его Денни. Хоть и отдаленно, но их разговор стал напоминал допрос, а любого его подобия Денни пока хотел избежать. Стив согласно хмыкнул, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Славный котик, — похвалил Денни, заставив Стива слабо улыбнуться. Хорошо, это было очень хорошо, решил Денни, понимая, что Стиву все-таки не настолько паршиво, как он опасался.

— Голову, голову наклони, — Денни взъерошил волосы Стива, заботливо вымывая пыль, распутывая пальцами слипшиеся от крови пряди. Смыл засохшую кровь со лба, шеи, ключиц, нахмурился, заметив странные синяки на плече по форме пальцев, будто от очень сильного захвата. О них тоже стоило спросить, может, Стива ударили во время похищения… 

Денни осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по шрамам от пуль, по хирургическому шву, оставшемуся после пересадки. Следы выглядели так, будто со дня операции прошло уже несколько месяцев, новая кожа была лишь немного светлее и глаже остальной. Тут ускоренная регенерация сработала отлично. Радовало, что им со Стивом уже не нужно обязательно проходить осмотр — полностью зажившие раны было бы непросто объяснить врачам.

— Блин, Денни, — Стив застонал, заставив Денни выплыть из собственных мыслей и занервничать.

— Что? Я сделал тебе больно? Что та… — он не успел договорить, когда почувствовал упирающийся в живот член.

— Что за? Знаешь, Стивен, вот это сейчас было совсем, совсем не смешно…

Стив сосредоточенно смотрел вниз таким взглядом, будто увидел там, как кто-то пинает бедную одноногую собачку и отбирает конфетку у ребенка. Не то чтобы Денни наблюдал Стива в такой ситуации, но как тот смотрел на ублюдков, которых Пять-0 ловили по всему острову, — знал.

— Хотя, наверное, мне должно быть лестно, — пробормотал Денни в сторону.

— Падай. Падай, предатель, — от такого взгляда Стива, преисполненного праведного гнева, преступники шли бы сдаваться добровольно, чтобы не попасть под раздачу. Денни нервно рассмеялся:

— Я даже не знаю, что более неловко — то, что ты разговариваешь со своим членом, то, что он вообще встал, пока я пытаюсь отмыть тебя от засохшей крови, или то, что вот конкретно сейчас мне почему-то за тебя не стыдно…

— Намекаешь на мои размеры?

— Я не смотрю, не смотрю! И вообще, мы серьезно сейчас обсуждаем твой член?

Стив неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Идиот. Точно, идиот. Как я тебя терплю? — Денни закатил глаза. — Я сейчас тебя тут оставлю, и будешь разбираться сам, — Денни попытался было отодвинуться, но Стив, похоже, из последних сил вцепился ему в рубашку, притягивая ближе. Надолго его не хватило, и Стив расслабленно опустил руки. Такая слабость, накатывающая волнами, немного напрягала. Денни не мог вспомнить, чтобы сам настолько слабел хотя бы раз. Не считая моменты, когда отходил от наркоза после операции. Оставалось надеяться, что к утру Стив проспится и придет в норму. А сейчас предстояло разобраться с другой стоявшей перед ним — не такой уж маленькой — "проблемой".

— Сожми руку в кулак, — напряженным голосом попросил Денни, старательно не опуская глаза вниз. Впрочем, он вполне мог представить длину члена Стива, потому что так и не отодвинулся. Обнимать расслабленное тело напарника, стоя под теплым душем в намокшей одежде, оказалось неожиданно уютно. Хотя все же странно, если посмотреть со стороны. Господи, ну о какой же фигне он думает, пока Стив… а Стив смог лишь немного свести пальцы и приподнять руку. Денни расстроено выдохнул.

— Ладно, я понял, без своего верного напарника ты не справишься и вообще одному в душе тебе страшно. Класс, обалдеть, хорошо, что ты можешь отвечать на вопросы и хотя бы ровно стоять… Весь. Блядь, с таким стояком тебя только спать укладывать… Ладно, — зачастил Денни, решаясь.

— Данно, ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — пробормотал Стив, устроив голову у Денни на плече, когда тот на пробу погладил его член кончиками пальцев. Не то чтобы Денни ни разу не держал в руке чужой член, но ситуация была абсурдной.

— Что? Я тебя достал? Так терпи, у меня стресс, я нервничаю, потому что держу в руке одно из достояний Гавайев.

Стив что-то ответил почти неслышно и завалился на Денни всем своим немаленьким ростом, цепляясь большими пальцами за ремень.

— Задушишь, медведь, — привычно заворчал в ответ Денни. Поначалу было неудобно: Стив прижимался к его боку своим горячим телом, почти не оставляя свободного места, тянул на себя, словно опасаясь, что Денни уйдет. Денни успокаивающе погладил его по спине, оставив руку на пояснице. Помогло: он смог отодвинуться и провернуть запястье. Провел несколько раз ладонью по всей длине, завел руку ниже, легко сжав яички. Он сосредоточился на дыхании Стива, замечая, как тот реагировал на каждое его действие, как сдерживал стон, когда его большой палец массировал под головкой.

Денни хотел понять, как именно Стиву нравится. И, о господи, меньше всего он хотел думать, как вот это все выглядело со стороны.

Сначала Денни решил, что прикосновение губ было случайным, но застыл, почувствовав еще одно в шею ниже уха. Это уже точно был поцелуй, и если бы Стив был более вменяемым и менее замученным, то остался бы засос. Хотя вменяемый Стив вряд ли стоял бы с ним в обнимку голым под душем.

— Стивен, не надо, я не Кэтрин или Линн.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда меня настораживает, что ты вроде бы даже осознаешь, что происходит, и с кем ты, поэтому не надо все еще больше запутывать. Нормально же начали, давай и кончим нормально, окей?

Стив разочарованно вздохнул, но целовать перестал.

— Неужели ты наконец-то начал меня слушать…

Денни закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на четких движениях руки по члену. Просто все завершить побыстрее. Событий сегодняшнего дня — непонятных, ненормальных, двусмысленных — оказалось для него слишком много.

Стив напрягся, кончив с тихим стоном, заливая руку Денни спермой. Тот еще пару раз провел по стволу, чувствуя, как член опадает, и дыхание Стива выравнивается.

Отрываться от теплого тела напарника и вообще двигаться — как и говорить — не хотелось, так что Денни позволил себе еще немного уютно постоять в обнимку, бездумно водя рукой по животу Стива, размазывая оставшуюся на пальцах сперму по коже одной рукой и тут же смывая другой. И понял, что ни за что не спросит, зачем Стив полез целоваться. Чтобы не стало еще сложнее.

— Завтра мы сделаем вид, что ничего этого в ванной не было, — пробормотал Денни, уткнувшись носом в макушку Стива. — Наши отношения не должны стать более неловкими, чем вот сейчас.

— Угу, — согласился Стив, но не отодвинулся и, видимо, готов был прямо так и уснуть, стоя под чуть теплой водой.

— Пойдем, я уложу тебя, — тихо попросил Денни, вытягивая Стива из душа и укутывая полотенцем. Хорошо, что до кровати было недалеко — его пришлось почти тащить на себе.

— Не уходи, — Стив с видимым усилием схватил Денни за руку, когда тот укрыл его одеялом. Денни растерялся: Стив очень редко выглядел потерянным и никогда, никогда не признавал, что не хочел оставаться один. Он уже почти привык, что приходилось самому догадываться, когда не стоит оставлять напарника наедине с его мрачными мыслями, когда лучше наехать, прочитать занудную лекцию, может, немного взбесить, чтобы тот почувствовал себя лучше. Денни давно не надеялся понять, что творится у Стива в голове. И внезапная уязвимость заставляла сильнее за него переживать.

— Детка, я должен собрать все, что…

— Данно.

Стив смотрел на него, как брошенный нерадивыми хозяевами щенок. И Денни очень боялся, что тот посмотрит на него так же, как смотрел вслед своей матери, когда та в очередной раз ушла. Он не хотел предавать его доверие, даже если сейчас требования Стива больше напоминали капризы.

А ведь Денни собирался переночевать спокойно внизу на диване.

— Запрещенный прием. Хорошо, я просто сниму всю эту мокрую одежду и потом лягу рядом, хорошо?

Стив молча кивнул, но Денни даже спиной почувствовал его недоверчивый взгляд, внимательно следивший за каждым его движением.

Денни перекинул свой телефон с комода на свободную половину кровати и порылся на полках, выискивая среди вещей Стива что-нибудь подходящее. Затем скинул рубашку и брюки неаккуратной кучей на пол — все равно после крови, пыли, теплой воды и спермы их не спасти. Шорты Стива на нем висели, но с футболкой повезло куда больше.

Он вернулся к кровати, укладываясь поверх одеяла. Стив прислонился лбом к его плечу, закрыв глаза. От пальцев, лежавших на сгибе локтя, расходилось приятное тепло. Было похоже, что Стив считал удары сердца Денни, и Денни боялся шевелиться, чтобы не нарушить его хрупкое спокойствие.

Стив так и заснул, не выпустив его руку. Морщины на лбу и в уголках глаз немного разгладились, а с лица исчезло выражение непрерывной готовности к бою. Денни очень хотел, чтобы его безмятежность продержалась как можно дольше.

***

Денни ответил на звонок, почувствовав вибрацию еще до того, как заиграла мелодия.

— Секунду, — прошептал он в трубку и оглянулся на Стива. Тот не шелохнулся: так и спал, завернувшись в одеяло, хмурился немного, будто ему снилось что—то не очень приятное. Денни скатился с кровати и быстро спустился вниз по лестнице.

— Уильямс.

— Мы только закончили там, нашли следы, — раздался в трубке усталый голос Коно. А Денни уже успел забыть, что она обещала позвонить. — Убийца вышел через дальнюю дверь и уехал по боковой дороге через поля. Мы пытаемся вычислить, на чем, но с той стороны на много миль тоже нет камер.

Денни чуть было не уточнил вслух, действительно ли там был кто-то еще, помимо Стива.

— У нас есть только пара кровавых отпечатков ботинок. Стив не говорил, может, он помнит нападавшего?

— Нет, мы еще не говорили.

— Как он? — тихо спросила Коно.

— Нормально, правда. Отоспится. Эй, Стив! — Денни обернулся на шорох шагов. Взъерошенный после сна Стив, завернувшись в одеяло, медленно спускался к нему по лестнице.

— Детка, ты чего вскочил? — Денни привычно устроил руку у Стива на пояснице, притягивая к себе ближе. Потом шепнул, отведя телефон вниз, чтобы Коно на том конце провода не услышала: — Ты похож на большую зефирку. Большую и мягкую.

— Привет, босс! — закричала Коно в трубку. Денни хмыкнул и включил громкую связь.

— Я записала тебя на 9 утра к твоему терапевту. И только попробуй не прийти туда или припереться в офис, если запретят!

— Хорошо, мамочка, — протянул Стив.

— Я прослежу. До завтра, — со смехом закончил разговор Денни. — Вот видишь, мы все заботимся о тебе, болван, — добавил он. Стив вздохнул.

— Я проснулся один, тебя не было. Там был кто-то еще. Он… он мне сейчас снился, — начал Стив тихо. — Он начал первым. Я вырвался, почувствовал запах крови, потом… потом я сломал кому-то шею, и тот, второй, меня схватил за руку. Я… В нем было столько ненависти. Он швырнул меня в стену и я не смог подняться. Я смотрел, как он рвет людей на части и не мог ничего сделать.

Денни не останавливал его и не пытался комментировать. Стиву нужно было выговориться.

— Мне никогда еще не было так страшно, — почти неслышно закончил Стив, позволяя Денни увести себя наверх и снова уложить.

— Тебе больше не холодно?

— Нет.

— Мы найдем его, детка, все будет хорошо.

Стив кивнул, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее и не отпустив Денни, оплел его конечностями, как большой ленивый медведь. Возражать Денни уже не пытался, смирившись с ролью подушки. Ничто не могло быть более неловким, чем недавний совместный душ.

Денни был не настолько уверен в счастливом исходе, как пытался показать. Если убийца берсерк, то поймать его будет сложно, как и объяснить невероятную силу. Как и объяснить, почему он на складе просто ушел, оставив Стива среди растерзанных тел, обезвредив, но не попытавшись убить.

Не доверять словам Стива у Денни причины не было, его самого грызло ощущение, что он что-то — вернее, кого-то — упустил из общей картины. Но еще один берсерк… Денни никогда не встречал таких, как он, кроме своего деда, и внезапное появление убийцы стало бы неприятным сюрпризом, угрожавшим раскрыть их со Стивом тайну. Этого он хотел меньше всего.

Стоило подождать отчета судебно-медицинской экспертизы. В лаборатории должны были собрать останки и определить характер повреждений. Денни был уверен, что их разделят на две группы. Ну, или на три: отдельно будет труп с простреленной головой и вырванным сердцем.

Денни расстроено выдохнул. Похоже, он сам уничтожил важные улики.

***

Проснулся Денни в кровати один, успев поймать Стива окриком в дверях спальни:

— Эй, куда это ты намылился в… — Денни взглянул на экран телефона, — 5 утра?! МакГаррет, тебя вчера по голове точно не били? Рано же еще!

— Эм… Как обычно, плавать? — Стив улыбался, как будто вчера не было сумасшедшего похищения. — Я нормально себя чувствую.

— О, нет, нет, нет! Без меня ты никуда не пойдешь, — Денни сполз с кровати, пытаясь продрать глаза. — Додумался тоже, а если опять херово станет прямо в воде? Опять о себе не думает, — пробормотал он под нос и, пошатываясь, двинулся вниз по лестнице за Стивом

Восходящего солнца с этой стороны дома, с пляжа, видно не было. Серое предрассветное небо почти сливалось с таким же серым морем. Трава под ногами была влажной, холодный песок плавно обволакивал ступни, но ветер не дул. Денни нехотя признался себе, что в ранних подъемах и жизни почти на пляже было определенное очарование.

— Далеко не заплывай, я слежу за тобой! — проорал он вслед удаляющейся фигуре. Стив махнул рукой и с разбега окунулся в почти гладкую водную поверхность. Впрочем, его голова стабильно показывалась в десятке метров от берега, то в одну, то в другую сторону. Послушность Стива радовала, но что-то подсказывало, что мягким и покладистым напарник останется не очень долго.

Денни зевнул и спрятал руки в карманы шорт. Стоять на холодном песке без движения было немного зябко. Да и старая футболка “U.S. Navy Seals” не особо грела. Оставалось надеяться, что плескаться Стиву скоро надоест.

Нет, все-таки вставать так рано организм Денни не был приучен. 5 гребаных часов утра. Стив должен ему хороший кофе.

— Эгееей, — начал кричать Денни, размахивая руками. — Давай на сушу, водоплавающее!

На удивление, Стив двинулся к берегу почти сразу, в несколько гребков оказавшись на мели и еще через пару шагов — рядом.

— Ай, мать твою, холодно же! — не очень мужественно взвизгнул Денни, когда Стив прижался к нему мокрым боком. — О, нет-нет-нет, я не буду твоим полотенцем!

— Но ты такой теплый!

— Я сказал — нет. Иди кофе готовить, чудовище, — под тихий смех Денни сбежал обратно в дом. Стив шел следом, вытираясь на ходу.

Утро было до странного нормальным, обычным: Денни не раз оставался ночевать у Стива, и тот с утра — под их обычные переругивания — варил на кухне кофе и пытался сварганить завтрак из оставшейся с вечера еды. Можно было на какое-то мгновение представить, что вчерашний день был не очень приятным сном.

Но Денни ждал, когда Стива прорвет. Тихий МакГаррет — к разборкам.

Пока хлопал холодильник, и Стив нарезал бутерброды, Денни поверх кружки кофе внимательно за ним следил:

— Эй, ну не смотри ты на нож так обиженно-задумчиво, он ничего тебе не сделал, я же вижу, что ты хочешь что-то спросить, — Денни похлопал по кухонным шкафчикам рядом с собой, предлагая Стиву опереться рядом. Стив кивнул и начал:

— Что это было?

Cлишком общий вопрос. Видимо, сначала ему нужна была версия со стороны, чтобы спрашивать конкретнее. Денни покачал головой:

— Помнишь, я на складе рассказывал про берсерков?

— Смутно, — Стив смотрел недоверчиво, — но это же просто сказка?

— Ну… в моей семье есть легенда о воинах, которые могли сражаться в одиночку с превосходящими силами противника, голыми руками, с нечеловеческими способностями, их сложно было ранить, а если и удавалось, то во время боя все раны заживали на них очень быстро. Они не уставали и не просили пощады. Не знаю, насколько это правда, но вот про силу — точно. И про быструю регенерацию.

Стив не перебивал, смотрел внимательно, но Денни не видел в его взгляде недоверия или осуждения. Так что он продолжил:

— Мой дед однажды разогнал каких-то придурков. Никого не убил, но несколько часов после того, как мы вернулись домой, на него было страшно смотреть. Он никого к себе не подпускал и бил стены в подвале. Потом успокоился. Все стены были в кровавых отпечатках, а на нем — ни царапины.

— Ты часто применял эту… не знаю… способность, чтобы ловить преступников?

— Нет. Детка, это совсем не благо, эта какая-то часть тебя, которая требует крови, смерти, боли, и очень сложно не добить, если дать ей волю. Хотя я иногда жалею, что Мэтти это не передалось, может, он был бы жив…

Денни замолчал, понимая, что ни словом не соврал. Раньше — да, он думал, что брат у него и без того сумасбродный и мог бы натворить дел. Но сейчас… в клане Уильямсов было бы на одного человека больше. Стив успокаивающе сжал его руку. Денни помотал головой, отгоняя грустные мысли, и вернулся к теме разговора:

— В общем, способности дают тебе преимущества и перед противником, и перед любым оружием. Правда, бомба, наверное, сразу убьет. Я как-то не решался проверить.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Сразу нет, Стивен, даже не думай ставить свои супергеройские опыты! — о, Денни хорошо знал эту ухмылку. Обычно после нее следовал либо какой-то идиотский план, либо кому-то становилось очень больно и страшно. Обычно преступникам, конечно, но все равно Денни не горел желанием проверять.

— Я не буду.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Я тебе не верю.

Стив скептически поднял бровь.

— И снова не верю. Ты опять что-то задумал, а нам с командой потом придется расхлебывать. Так что нет, Стивен, просто нет! — Денни ворчал больше по привычке, чем действительно думая, что Стив начнет глупые эксперименты. Все-таки тот был готов слушаться человека, который в чем-то разбирается лучше него. Правда, до определенной поры. И Денни надеялся, что такое прекрасное время продлится дольше пары дней.

— Хорошо. Почему мне было так плохо?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Денни. Стив прижимался к нему бедром и постоянно задевал рукой, когда делал глоток. Хоть и отвлекало, но вот сидеть так рядом было уютно, без вчерашней неловкости. Денни очень ценил то, что Стив пытался во всем разобраться вдумчиво, не высказывая претензий. — Наверное, отходняк. За использование таких ресурсов следует расплата. У меня так сильно, как у тебя вчера, никогда не бывало. Усталость, как после хорошей тренировки в зале, и головная боль. Может, дело в том, что ты не родился таким, и от берсерка у тебя только половина печени. Организм еще не привык к таким внезапным нагрузкам. Потом должно стать легче. Не думаю, что нас кто-то изучал… Да и не позволю я ставить на себе опыты. Брр, — Денни передернуло, когда он представил лабораторию из фильмов ужасов и себя в клетке.

— Что-то еще? Или будем решать проблемы по мере поступления?

Стив пожал плечами, раздумывая. Денни не торопил. Все-таки не каждый день привычная картина мира ощутимо меняется.

— А Грейс и Чарли?

— Грейс да, с рождения. Чарли нет. Не был, — поправил себя Денни. — Теперь мне кажется, что с пересадкой костного мозга и он тоже. Я готов молиться любым богам, лишь бы эта сила в них никогда не проснулась. Это страшно.

— То есть, Чарли выздоровел благодаря регенерации берсерка?

— Детка, ты меня слушал не совсем внимательно. Эта вся хрень действует, когда ты типа берсерк. Мои дети, к счастью, еще маленькие. И вот мне, кстати, интересно, как ты с такой наблюдательностью улики находишь?

— В смысле? — обиделся Стив. — Я отличный коп!

— Из тебя отличный лидер, хоть и сумасшедший. Посмотри на шов от трансплантации, майку, майку задери.

Стив удивленно погладил нежную розовую кожу, хотя Денни точно знал, что еще вчера утром там был красный рубец.

Он задрал и свою футболку:

— Видишь? И у меня тоже все рассосалось.

Стив несмело погладил пальцами его шрам:

— А ты вообще собирался мне рассказывать?

Денни горько усмехнулся:

— Нет.

Остаток завтрака прошел в тишине. Стив смотрел в противоположную стену, но от Денни так и не отодвинулся.

Они продолжали молчать, пока Стив собирался, пытаясь отыскать в разбросанных от двери до спальни вещах свой значок. Денни задумчиво следил за ним, отмечая, что Стив не начал от него шарахаться, поворачивался спиной, но старался не отходить далеко и постоянно искал глазами. И Денни улавливал в его взгляде облегчение, когда оказывалось, что он никуда не исчез, а все еще подпирает спиной дверной косяк.

Денни многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, какие именно мысли породил его короткий рассказ о берсерках в сумасбродной голове напарника. И какие еще вопросы он задаст.

— Но зато вместе с моей печенью твои шансы выбраться из той жопы, в которую ты всегда попадаешь, теперь гораздо выше… — отрешенно сказал вслух Денни. — Если ты научишься это контролировать.

— Когда, — поправил его Стив.

— Хорошо, когда. А теперь давай ключи.

— Какие ключи?

— Ты мою машину видел? Она вся в пыли и крови! Поедем на твоей. Я должен заехать домой переодеться.

Стив критически оглядел его с ног до головы:

— По-моему, тебе и так нормально.

— Ага, давно шуток про женатую пару не слышал? День, когда я приду в Управление как ты — в этих… штанах-карго и футболке — будет днем краха профессионализма гавайских силовых структур.

***

В клинику Денни пошел вместе со Стивом.

Удивительно, но спорить и говорить, что справится сам и вообще большой мальчик, Стив не стал, да и шел не как обычно впереди, разгоняя своей тестостероновой уверенностью толпу, а держался рядом, почти вплотную. Молча.

Денни иногда косился на него, пытаясь понять причину такой реакции. По дороге до своего дома, и потом, по дороге в больницу, он ловил на себе тяжелый взгляд Стива, видел, что тот хотел что-то сказать или спросить, но в последний момент хмурился и отворачивался к окну. Такой нетипичный Стив давал лишний повод для волнения. Можно подумать, Денни предыдущих было мало. Без привычных перепалок становилось неуютно.

Проводив все еще хмурого Стива до двери кабинета, Денни присел на один из пластиковых стульев в коридоре и закрыл глаза. Сказывались утренний недосып и непривычная машина: пикап Стива был выше, неповоротливее, медленнее. День начался как-то не так, как должен был. Денни явно нуждался в еще одной порции кофе. Хорошего, крепкого, бодрящего кофе.

Атмосфера утренней больницы убаюкивала. Приемный покой и реанимация находились в другом крыле здания, народу с утра было немного, а персонал передвигался почти неслышно. Не мешали даже звонки на ресепшн. Денни чувствовал, что засыпает.

Очнулся он резко. Стив стоял прямо перед ним и внимательно рассматривал, как будто нашел что-то новое и крайне интересное на его лице, и выглядел до неприличия довольным жизнью. Денни вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Доктор рекомендовал мне избегать больших физических нагрузок сегодня, на всякий случай. Но работать не запретил.

— Раз рекомендовал — значит, никаких задержаний и погонь за преступниками. Никаких, ты меня понял? — прохрипел Денни. Голос слушался плохо — похоже, он все-таки задремал ненадолго.

— Хорошо, Данно, — широко улыбнулся Стив, помогая ему подняться, и вцепился в локоть.

— Что-то ты слишком покладистый, — проворчал Денни, покидая ставшее почти родным кресло, — и за руль я тебя сегодня не пущу. Будешь сидеть в офисе, бумажки перекладывать.

— Как скажешь, Данно.

— Перестань, я тебе не верю.

В ответ Стив рассмеялся. Денни не успевал подстраиваться под его скачущее настроение.

***

В штабе Пять-0 что-то обсуждали, склонившись над интерактивным столом. Стив, как всегда, с легкостью привлек к себе общее внимание:

— Алоха! Скучали без меня?

— О, привет, босс! Вижу, тебе лучше. Вчера ты выглядел… очень не очень, — приветливо улыбнулась Коно.

— Доктор запретил ему на сегодня гоняться за преступниками! — сдал того Денни. Теперь он был уверен, что и Коно, и Чин, и Лу проследят, чтобы напарник сидел смирно. Ну, хотя бы попробуют. Все-таки надолго удержать рвущегося куда—-то МакГаррета еще никому не удавалось.

— Эй, это была рекомендация!

— Моим произволом превратившаяся в запрет. Будешь возмущаться — вообще домой отправлю, и все меня поддержат!

Стив развел руками, сдаваясь.

— Я буду вести себя хорошо. Есть что новенькое? — он потянулся к лежащей на столе папке. Денни подошел поближе, заглядывая через плечо, но Стив отодвинулся, закинув руку ему на плечи и прижавшись к боку, чтобы дать свободный доступ к новому делу.

Стоявшая напротив Коно присвистнула.

О, нет. Игнорировать. Он будет упорно игнорировать хитрый взгляд Коно, ухмылку Чина, подозрительно довольного Лу и разлившиеся в груди теплое чувство удовлетворения. Игнорировать, пока кто-нибудь не спросит напрямую.

— Команда еще работает. Некоторые тела приходится собирать по частям. Обещали позвонить, когда закончат, — сообщил Чин.

— А это дело о похищении, Эллен Питерс. Его передали сегодня утром из полицейского участка вместе с подозреваемым, он в допросной. Джерри уже нашел записи камер и приложил к заключению Эрика. Хотите с ним пообщаться? — спросила Коно. Как же Денни ее любил — всегда могла изложить информацию коротко и по делу.

— Отлично, мы за, — Стив потянул Денни за собой к выходу, все еще радостно улыбаясь. Денни еле успел схватить со стола папку с распечатками и не споткнуться о длинные МакГарретовские ноги.

— И кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, пошлите Херша к дому Стива вычистить мою машину, — на ходу попросил он, кидая ключи прямо в руки Чина.

— С тобой точно все в порядке? — прошептал Денни, как только они оказались в коридоре.

— Да, а что? — удивился Стив.

— Ты не коала, а я не дерево. Скорее уж ты должен быть деревом.

— Глупости, тебе кажется. Со мной все отлично.

Руку с плеча Денни он так и не убрал ни пока они шли по коридору, ни пока спускались вниз.

— Стивен, что происходит? — Денни толкнул Стива к стене, когда они вышли из лифта, не давая пройти дальше по коридору к допросной. — Ты ведешь себя странно. Ты не отлипаешь от меня с тех пор, как вышел от терапевта, выглядишь слишком довольным. Показушно довольным. Для тебя это ненормально, если только ты не сидишь у себя дома с халявным пивом. Давай, расскажи мне.

— Я не… — Стив запнулся и перевел взгляд куда-то на стену за спиной Денни.

— Так, детка, у тебя есть рот, чтоб говорить словами. Словами, а не руками, ногами, кулаками или чем еще вы, морские котики, убеждаете противника в своей правоте. Так что говори со мной словами, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — повторил Денни снова. Ему нужно было понять сейчас, что творится с его напарником, хотя бы попытаться, чтобы они могли нормально работать, чтобы не сделать хуже. Чтобы помочь, в конце концов.

Стив молчал довольно долго. Довольно долго для себя, чаще всего он сразу находил ответ или отшучивался. Не то чтобы Денни удовлетворился очередной колкостью, но…

— Мне неуютно в толпе. Я теряюсь, как только тебя не оказывается рядом. Я чуть не сбежал из кабинета Кинга, когда понял, что остался один, — выдавил, наконец, Стив. 

Денни был уверен, что “теряюсь” в этом случае заменило “страшно”. Впрочем, они оба виртуозно умели делать вид, что все не так ужасно, как есть на самом деле.

— Давай, иди сюда, — Денни потянул Стива к себе, обнимая. — Ты не один, ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.

Он чувствовал, как бешено стучало сердце Стива, будто тот бегал на скорость. Не паническая атака, но близко.

— Я… я не знаю, но может дело в том, что я единственный знаю, как все произошло на самом деле, и не осуждаю. Это нормально, детка. Все нормально.

Не важно, если их кто-то увидит. Все равно в Управлении не переставали шутить на тему женатой пары, еще один слух хуже не сделает. Все равно никто не поймет.

— Да, наверное, — Стив сильнее сжал руки у Денни за спиной. — Спасибо.

— Работать?

— Работать.

Их ждали допрос и поиски маленькой девочки. Но Денни запомнил, что мучило Стива, и собирался позже с этим разобраться.

***

— Так-так, Ким Калуа, ранее попадался только на мелких кражах. Решил перейти на более крупные объекты? — начал Денни, листая дело. Подозреваемый, пристегнутый к стулу, сидел в центре допросной. В той же зеленой футболке, в которой был на распечатках с камеры, в которой похитил девочку. Жаль, что шутка про засорившийся слив уже приелась, можно было бы начать с нее.

Денни с удовольствием приложил бы этого жалкого мудака, не жалея чешущихся кулаков, за девочку, которой наверняка страшно и одиноко в неизвестном месте, за ее родителей, которые напуганы не меньше. Если Денни перегибал палку, его всегда останавливал Стив. Но сейчас от Стива можно было ожидать чего угодно, и Денни приходилось быть спокойным и уверенным за двоих. Но, черт, как же это было сложно.

— Адвоката.

— Слушай, ну ты же должен понимать…

— Адвоката, — ублюдок продолжал ухмыляться, расслабленно развалившись на стуле. Денни попытался снова:

— Ты похитил маленькую девочку, и если ты думаешь, что твои права нас…

— Я требую адвоката.

— Так, мразь…

Денни не успел заметить, как Стив качнулся вперед, одной рукой хватая Кима за футболку и приподнимая над полом.

— Нет, нет, нет, так не пойдет, — Денни втиснулся перед Стивом, загораживая напуганного подозреваемого. Он не был уверен, что Стив просто запугивает, что он сдержится. Потому что нормальный человек не смог бы так легко поднять кого-то в воздух.

— Давай, опусти его вниз, — Денни гладил сжатые на футболке подозреваемого пальцы, не пытаясь расцепить, ждал, когда Стив сделает это сам, возьмет злость под контроль. Если бы Стив сорвался, Денни успел бы его остановить, но... Это было их личным делом, никому постороннему не следовало видеть их способности.

— Ты должен его отпустить. Он, конечно, мразь, но эта сила… Ты должен бояться причинить людям вред, даже если они этого заслуживают, — Денни старался говорить тихо и спокойно, прижавшись к Стиву почти вплотную, чтобы кроме него никто не услышал. — Представь, если бы это был кто-то из нас, и ты бы психанул. Ты бы смог сделать больно Коно? Или, не дай бог, Грейс? — Денни давил тем, что заставило бы действовать по-другому его самого. Они со Стивом могли быть непохожи в сотне разных черт, но одинаково трепетно относились к своим.

— Отпусти. И отойди.

Стив послушался, ножки стула глухо стукнулись об бетонный пол. Этот Ким, казалось, даже перестал дышать, прикидываясь предметом интерьера. Денни подтолкнул Стива к стене, подальше от напуганного подозреваемого:

— Вот, постой здесь, дыши. Все хорошо?

Стив кивнул. Он выглядел почти нормально, только на лбу выступила испарина. Денни решил, что может его оставить и вернуться к допросу.

— Вот сейчас ты, — Денни ткнул пальцем сжавшегося на стуле подозреваемого, — забудешь все, что только что здесь увидел, — Денни обвел другой рукой помещение, мельком взглянув на Стива. Тот стоял у стены, закрыв глаза и скрестив руки на груди. — И все свои комментарии засунешь подальше, а лучше вообще сотрешь из памяти, и откроешь рот только тогда, когда я тебе разрешу. Иначе я забуду о своем врожденном человеколюбии, распространяющемся даже на подонков вроде тебя, и выйду вооон в ту дверь, — показал Денни за спину. — И оставлю вас с моим нервным напарником наедине. Усек?

Ким поспешно закивал.

— Хорошо. Начнем сначала, по-другому. Вчера днем ты увел от родительского дома маленькую Эллен Питерс, увез на своем фургоне. Слушай, ну какой же ты идиот — похищать человека, используя зарегистрированную на тебя же машину, — Денни листал страницу за страницей, озвучивая имеющиеся у них доказательства. — У нас есть свидетель, видевший, как ты шел с этой девочкой на руках, запись с камер, где ты садишь ее в фургон...

— Я не…

— Не-а, — прервал его Денни, покачав пальцем. — Что я тебе говорил про лишние комментарии?

Ким благоразумно заткнулся. Похоже, он начал понимать, что просто так его не отпустят.

— Так вот, в твоей машине эксперты уже нашли ее отпечатки. Тебе уже светит срок за похищение. И что-то я не уверен, что ты долго протянешь в обычной тюрьме. Есть два варианта. В первом ты отказываешься вежливо делиться с нами необходимой информацией, мы ищем девочку сами, а тебя отправляют в тюрьму. И там очень — поверь мне — очень-очень скоро пойдут слухи, что ты — педофил. И сидящих там не будет волновать, правда это или нет. В лучшем случае тебе придется несладко. Но есть другой вариант. Ты говоришь нам, где Эллен, пишешь имена всех подельников и чистосердечное. Тебя отправят в чистенькую одиночную камеру, где ты спокойно и тихо отсидишь свой срок. И возможно — возможно — тебе даже сократят этот срок за примерное поведение и сотрудничество с правоохранительными органами. Выбирай.

Ким злобно зыркнул на Денни, потом на Стива:

— Давайте ручку. Я напишу, где они их держат.

Через пару минут у Денни на руках были адреса, по которым держали детей — Эллен оказалась не единственной похищенной. Плюс несколько фамилий похитителей и заказчиков. Так неожиданно они вышли на крупную организацию, торгующую людьми.

— Эй, Дюк, — Денни выглянул в коридор. — Оформляй парню чистосердечное, он заслужил.

Когда Калуа увели, Денни повернулся к Стиву. Тот так и подпирал стенку, но теперь внимательно смотрел на Денни.

— Стивен?

— Я в норме, голова немного кружится. Жестко ты его.

— Ну не все же тебе наших подозреваемых пугать, — Денни ухватил Стива выше локтя и повел за собой обратно в штаб. Им нужно было быстро собрать команду и накрыть оба адреса одновременно. В лифте Стив отвернулся:

— Я хотел его убить. Просто за то, что он ее похитил.

Денни потянул его к себе, обхватив ладонью за шею, наклоняя ниже и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Но ты его отпустил. Справился с собой. Детка, ты молодец, — Денни знал, как Стиву важна похвала. Уверенность, что он все делает правильно. — Мы справимся.

— Спасибо, Данно. Что ты со мной.

— Вот видишь, ты уже начинает говорить о своих чувствах. У нас явно наметился прогресс.

Стив, наконец, улыбнулся:

— Люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, напарник.

***

На задержание собрались в рекордные сроки, разделив группу захвата на две: Чин и Лу поехали по адресу, по которому держали взрослых, Денни же со Стивом и Коно — туда, где держали детей.

Они тормознули машины за соседним домом от указанного, в переулке. Видимость закрывали кусты и два забора, но они не могли себя выдать раньше времени, проехав по центральной улице.

— Чин и Лу уже на месте, говорят, что все тихо, ждут отмашку. — Коно подошла, на ходу застегивая бронежилет. Тепловизор в руке активно ей в этом мешал. — Заложники в отдельном помещении и всего двое охранников, в другой части дома. Каков план?

— Нужно узнать, сколько в доме человек, — начал Денни, доставая из багажника свой жилет.

— И где находятся заложники, — закончил Стив.

— Эй, а ты куда собрался? — Денни заметил, как Стив проверяет запасную обойму. — Ты остаешься в машине. Точка. Ты не готов.

Стив развел руками, признавая его правоту, и демонстративно закинул пистолет на заднее сидение.

— Доволен?

— Теперь да. Спасибо тебе огромное, — съязвил Денни. — Потом отыграешься.

— Может, я тогда подъеду к дому напротив с тепловизором, как гражданский?

— А что, это идея, — поддержала Стива Коно. — Я смогу пойти с тобой.

— Хорошо, так и сделаем.

Денни кинул Стиву ключи и забрал свой пистолет.

— Давай, действуй!

Стив шутливо раскланялся и запрыгнул на водительское сидение. Денни не стал ждать, пока он уедет, а направился к группе, уже почти готовой к штурму.

— Он как-то легко согласился.

— Просто я умею убеждать, — спокойно парировал Денни, подключая наушник и настраиваясь на частную волну.

— Стив, ты подъехал?

— Да.

Голос звучал глухо, но уже сам факт того, что Стив сидит в безопасности, и не надо за него переживать, успокаивал.

— Все… Все в порядке? — Денни помнил, что Стиву трудно оставаться сейчас одному.

— Да. Быть закрытым в собственной машине вполне комфортно, — голос в наушнике казался вполне спокойным, успокаивая и самого Денни.

— Детка, я тебя прошу, что бы ни случилось — оставайся на месте. Просто направляй меня, ладно?

— Хорошо. Будь осторожен.

Денни кивнул, забыв о том, что Стив его не видит, и переключился на общий канал:

— Что у нас?

— Двое наверху, двое слева в дальней от входа комнате. Похоже, кухня, — Стив четко обозначал будущие цели. — Заложники в дальней правой комнате от вас. От входа по центральному коридору. Четверо детей и один охранник. Не могу понять, вооружен он или нет, руки свободны. Снаружи… — Стив запнулся, — снаружи не видно. В комнате, где держат детей, занавешены окна. Снайпер не достанет.

— Хорошо. Значит, действуем по обстановке. Чин?

Коно кивнула, набирая номер брата.

— Трей, Дик — по лестнице наверх, Сандра, Джейс — на кухню, Скотт — прикрываешь. Коно, Лим — со мной за детьми. Все ясно? Действуем. Вперед, вперед! — Денни перепрыгнул через забор первым, оттолкнувшись от оставленного кем-то ящика и приземлившись около кустов. Он не заметил, кто именно выбил входную дверь, и сразу бросился по коридору вперед в нужную комнату. Коно неслась следом — Денни слышал ее легкие шаги за спиной. На их стороне были фактор неожиданности и надежда, что эти ребята окажутся не очень расторопными.

Денни замер на пороге, преступник же — Денни не был уверен, кто именно — возможно, главарь — застыл под его прицелом. Маленькая Эллен, зажмурившись, висела у него в руке с приставленным к голове пистолетом.

Денни осмотрелся: трое мальчишек скорчились в углу, огромными от испуга глазами глядя то на бугая, то на Денни. Старшему дай бог было 4. Никто из них не был ему помощником.

Коно замерла за спиной.

— Эй, ты белобрысый, опусти пистолет, иначе я пристрелю ее! И девка твоя пусть отойдет!

Денни скрипнул зубами. Всегда, всегда все по одному и тому же сценарию. Если он попробует выстрелить — эта скотина может нажать на курок и убить девочку, если он положит пистолет — преступник попытается либо выйти, либо застрелить его. Как же блять Денни ненавидел такие ситуации. В одном этот урод был прав — Коно лучше было отойти, чтобы Денни смог действовать свободнее.

— Хорошо, друг, хорошо, — Денни начал медленно разводить руки в стороны, открываясь и убирая пистолет с траектории. В груди набирала силу кипучая ярость. — Видишь, все в порядке. Офицер Калакауа, уходите. Быстро.

Коно не стала спорить, уходя из зоны видимости преступника.

— Я могу его просто убрать в кобуру, а могу передать по полу к тебе. Ну, что скажешь? — Денни раскачивал пистолет на пальце, надеясь отвлечь преступника. Всего-то нужно, чтобы он отвел пистолет от головы девочки, хоть немного.

— Опусти его на пол и пни сюда.

— Хорошо, хорошо, не нервничай, приятель, я его опускаю…

Денни приседал медленно, подступив на полшага ближе. Перенес вес на переднюю ногу, наклонился чуть ниже, опуская на пол пистолет. Между ними было около двух метров: доля секунды и почти незаметный рывок — с его-то силой, уже скрутившейся в груди плотным комом ненависти к этому мудаку.

Денни не стремился подняться, снизу атаковать было куда удобнее. Он напрягся, выжидая, пока преступник начнет переводить пистолет на него.

Вот оно. Злость требовала немедленного выхода. Денни оттолкнулся, вцепляясь в руку с пистолетом, выкручивая запястье. Он услышал удивленный — но не испуганный — вскрик детей, глухой звук стукнувшегося об пол оружия. Преступник глухо выл, придавленный к полу, пока Денни в неполную силу выворачивал ему руку, все сильнее и сильнее, стремясь ощутить под пальцами ломающиеся кости.

— Денни, ты в порядке? — встревоженный голос Стива в наушнике заставил Денни очнуться и подняться с колен, чтобы застегнуть на преступнике наручники.

— Я… да. Выходим, отключаюсь.

Денни осторожно отключил наушник, стараясь не сломать подотчетную технику. Сдержаться было сложно. Злость искрилась под ребрами, вызывая накатывающую волнами головную боль. Пока можно было легко терпеть, но Денни знал, что станет хуже. Сдерживаемые инстинкты жестоко мстили.

Денни с трудом понял, что с момента его атаки прошла всего пара мгновений. В дверном проеме показалась Коно, за ней Лим — он забрал у Денни преступника и потащил к выходу.

— Как ты его?.. — начала было Коно, но Денни оборвал ее, пожав плечами: мол, не спрашивай, случайно. Хорошо, что она не видела.

Денни подошел к сжавшимся на полу вокруг Эллен ребятишкам и присел рядом.

— Эй, я полицейский, меня зовут Денни Уильямс, мы вернем вас домой, хорошо?

Мальчишка, самый младший из них, посмотрел на него большими заплаканными глазенками и обнял руками за шею. У Денни сжалось сердце: сколько страху натерпелись эти дети из-за каких-то козлов.

— Не бойся, все хорошо, все будет хорошо, — Денни прижал парнишку к себе, поднимаясь, протянул руку Эллен, и та вцепилась в нее обеими маленькими ладошками. Коно уже вела оставшихся двоих ребятишек к выходу.

— Ты очень мужественная девочка.

— Я должна была заботиться о маленьких, — серьезно ответила та, пока Денни шел с ней по коридору к выходу. — Вот Томас, — Эллен показала на мальчика, которого Денни нес на руке, — не верил, что нас спасут, но я смогла его успокоить, а потом и вы пришли.

Денни улыбнулся: такая рассудительная для своих шести лет. Ее щебетание отвлекало от головной боли и трясущихся рук.

Перед домом уже ждали бригада врачей и социальные работники, которые должны были найти родителей остальных спасенных детей.

— Эй, малышка, твои мама и папа уже едут, — сообщила Коно, забирая у Денни девочку. — У Чина и Лу тоже все в норме.

— Закончи тут, а мы поедем, — попросил Денни.

— Хорошо, встретимся завтра в офисе?

— Да, ближе к обеду. Мы еще заглянем к патологоанатому.

Коно кивнула, отвлекая заскучавшую Эллен своим полицейским значком. Спецназ грузился в фургон, Дюк со своими ребятами распределял задержанных по автомобилям.

Денни нужно было убраться от обычных людей как можно скорее.

Стив ждал его, прислонившись к боку "Сильверадо" и не принимая участия в общей суматохе:

— Отличная операция, — похвалил он, но Денни было не до его ободряющей улыбки. Становилось хуже. Со второй попытки Денни смог открыть пассажирскую дверь и забраться внутрь.

— Увези меня отсюда. Любой пустырь, любая свалка, что угодно, где нет людей.

— По дороге был какой-то металлолом, устроит?

— Да.

Ни о чем больше не спрашивая, Стив завел мотор и резко сорвался с места.

Денни вцепился трясущимися пальцами в свои предплечья, сосредоточив внимание на физической боли и тяжелом стуке собственного сердца, только чтобы дотерпеть. Тому мудаку досталось слишком мало, и нужно было куда-то выплеснуть нерастраченную энергию. Денни держался изо всех сил, чтобы этим “куда-то” не стали сиденье пикапа и сам Стив.

Денни обрывками помнил, как вывалился из машины, когда та остановилась посреди развалин из смеси бетонных балок и металлических листов; как колотил составленные у стены пластины шифера, а те крошились под его ударами, резали руки осколками; как, наконец, стал различать за стуком крови в ушах скрежет и голоса вдалеке. Злость утихала, темная сущность, довольно урча, уползла в глубины сознания.

Денни устало вернулся к пассажирскому сидению. Стив тут же оказался рядом с бутылкой воды и чистым бинтом.

— Я говорил тебе, что это страшно.

Стив не ответил, сосредоточенно отмывая костяшки Денни от крови. Кожа уже восстановилась, не осталось никаких следов.

Стив завел машину и вырулил на дорогу. Денни больше поглядывал в окно, не особо интересуясь, куда его везут. Стив не хотел разговаривать? Хорошо, ему и самому не очень-то хотелось. Денни убеждал себя, что ему нисколько не обидно.

— Как ты жил с этим, никому не рассказывая? — наконец спросил Стив, когда они почти подъехали к его дому — уж очень знакомые места были вокруг. Денни усмехнулся в ответ:

— Херово жил. Потому и старался быть нормальным человеком.

Телефон Денни пиликнул входящим сообщением: Коно написала, что Херш оставил ключи соседке Стива.

— Сверни в супермаркет за какими-нибудь конфетами, — попросил Денни. — Нужно что-то купить твоей соседке.

— Миссис Моррис? Купи миндальное печенье. Или с ягодным джемом. Она любит.

— Эй, Стивен! — Денни удивленно посмотрел на напарника. В принципе, он уже пришел в себя настолько, что снова готов был комментировать социальные навыки Стива по поводу и без. — Ты поразил меня в самую селезенку! Ты знаешь, какое печенье любит твоя соседка?

— Конечно, этот божий одуванчик любит по субботам устраивать чаепитие. Хорошо, что сегодня не суббота.

— А что?

Стив уже остановил “Сильверадо” на парковке. Денни ничего не оставалось, как вылезти следом:

— Ну, так что?

— Литры, литры чая с печеньем! И рассказы обо всех разъехавшихся детях и внуках. Поверь мне, ты НЕ хочешь это слушать.

Стив шел мимо рядов, избирательно скидывая в корзину овощи, зелень и — о, Денни совершенно точно ждал сегодня сытный ужин — хороший кусок мяса. Пусть без изысков, но мясо Стив готовил божественно: оно получалось сочным, ароматным и очень нежным. И главное — не надо было готовить самому.

В животе заурчало. Денни вспомнил, что с самого пробуждения ничего не ел. Поэтому вместе с миндальным печеньем он захватил упаковку круассанов с шоколадом. Парочки как раз хватило бы, чтобы дождаться нормального раннего ужина под бутылку холодного пива. Стив же проводил упавшие в корзину пачки недовольным прищуром.

— И не смей, не смей так смотреть на мои круассаны. Это все твое пробуждение в 5 гребаных часов утра. Не все такие терминаторы. Обычным людям надо питаться регулярно!

Стив усмехнулся, но послушно оплатил и упаковку сладкого.

***

Миссис Моррисон радостно обменяла ключи на пачку печенья и даже не попыталась затащить Стива и Денни на чай, и Стив по секреты сообщил, что у нее, судя по голосам в глубине дома, скорее всего сидят бабушки со всей улицы и перемывают соседям косточки.

Теперь ничего не мешало насладиться ранним ужином. Стив носился по кухне, что-то нарезая, приправляя, смешивая. Денни не отходил далеко, любуясь, как ловко руки напарника орудуют ножом. Чужие футболка и шорты вместо привычных рубашки и брюк стали уже совсем родными, но вот свои носки Денни бы на чужие не променял: конкретно эти были подарены Камеконой, ярко-желтые с креветкой. К счастью, человеческого лица у этих креветок не было.

— Вот знаешь, за этот стейк я готов тебе простить пренебрежение к моим круассанам, — Денни развалился на диване, поставив бутылку пива на журнальный столик и расположив тарелку со стейком и овощами на животе. Рядом не было никого вроде его бывшей жены, кто начал бы вещать о манерах и о том, что есть надо за столом. А хозяин дома — судя по тому, что Стив сел с другого края, закинув ноги Денни себе на колени — явно был не против поужинать, сидя в уюте перед телевизором.

— Ладно, спрашивай, — несмотря на всю ту херню, что произошла за последние два дня, сытость желудка породила в Денни редкое благодушие и желание решать проблем сразу же. Тем более его беспокоило то, что Стив так и не решился задать утром вопрос, который его мучил. Нерешительный Стив — боже, это же был один из самых ненавистных ночных кошмаров. Нерешительный Стивен МакГаррет для Денни олицетворял экстренную и опасную для жизни ситуацию.

— Ты с утра хотел что-то спросить, я заметил. Но почему-то не стал.

— Денни, я не… — Стив запнулся и отвернулся, — я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время. Столько всего...

— Детка, а когда будет подходящее? — Денни отставил тарелку в сторону и легонько пнул Стива пяткой. — Твое хмурое лицо очень ясно дает понять, что вопрос по меньшей мере неприятный. И скорее всего связан либо с тем, что я берсерк, либо с тем, что им стал ты. И так как последние два пункта исправить нельзя никак, менее болезненным вопрос со временем не станет. Так зачем тянуть?

Стив выдохнул, раздраженно теребя короткий ежик волос.

— Я угадал?

— Почему ты впервые убил?

Денни чуть не подавился пивом. Для такого вопроса действительно не было правильного времени. Можно было бы назвать мотивом месть, но Стиву нужна была история, с причинами, размышлениями, с возможными подробностями, чтобы переложить на свою ситуацию и разобраться в себе. Денни мог это понять.

— Я никому об этом не рассказывал, — начал Денни. Стоило закрыть глаза, и все события четко выплывали из глубины памяти. При всем желании забыть первое убийство с помощью своей второй, звериной сущности, Денни не смог бы. Не потому, что это было убийство, а потому, что тогда жизнь впервые разделилась на “до” и “после”. Стив кивнул, призывая продолжать.

— На каникулах в колледже я был в Джерси, у родителей. Ну, ты понимаешь — встречи с друзьями, вечеринки разные. Я возвращался по незнакомому району и увидел, как два мудака травили в подворотне собаками бездомного. Два огромных ротвейлера рвали человека, но никто не реагировал на крики. Я их спугнул, но пока приехала скорая… Он так смотрел на меня, будто безумно мне благодарен, что я не прошел мимо. Я пытался рассказать полицейским, но меня особо никто не стал слушать. Не знаю, что произошло еще в это вечер, но все наряды куда-то спешили, так что у меня быстро взяли показания, коронеры забрали тело и уехали. Не уверен, что кто-то дальше стал разбираться с гибелью бездомного.

Денни ненавидел эти воспоминания. Они заставляли чувствовать себя пустым местом. Слишком хорошо он помнил чужую кровь на руках и собственное бессилие. Ощущение пальцев Стива, мягко гладивших его лодыжку, не давало полностью уйти в мрачные мысли.

— Я вернулся туда утром, расспрашивал людей. Со мной мало кто решался поговорить, больше посылали. Тех двоих в квартале хорошо знали и боялись, и были слухи, что они приплачивают местному полицейскому участку. И этот случай травли бездомных — не первый. Я решил разобраться с ними сам. Черт, — Денни нервно хмыкнул, — сейчас это даже звучит глупо. А тогда я был настолько уверен, что смогу привлечь их к ответственности, что даже не подумал… Я был самоуверенным девятнадцатилетним болваном. Который знал, что теоретически обладает силой. Теоретически, блять. Я же ни разу ее не применял и даже не знал, как она работает.

Стив смотрел на него слишком внимательно.

— У них была точка в полуподвальном помещении на границе кварталов. Когда я подобрался к окну — оттуда выводили девушку, в разорванном платье, полуголую. Эти уроды вышли за ней, смеясь, и оставили в комнате своих псов. Понимаешь, я опять не успел. Всего каких-то полчаса — и они бы не сломали ей жизнь.

— Ты не виноват.

— Я знаю. Но от этого же ничуть не легче, правда?

В ответ Стив задумчиво кивнул. Да, он тоже знал, что логика и чувства очень часто противоречат друг другу, а искоренить чувство вины, которое может вырасти буквально за доли секунды из единственной мысли, не всегда возможно.

— Я влез внутрь и спрятался за стол. Здоровенные псы боялись меня, забились в угол. Внутри меня кипела злость. Я видел только дверь и выжидал. И когда они вернулись, я выскочил, выкрутил одному руку, сломал ее, и прикрылся его телом как щитом. Его подельник стрелял, но я свернул ему шею. А потом на них напали их же собственные псы, а я стоял и смотрел, как они отхватывали куски мяса и кожи, как натекала на полу лужа крови. В закрытую дверь начали ломиться снаружи, но я сбежал.

Денни замолчал. Воспоминания о том дне, когда он рассказал их вслух, перестали быть такими пугающими, хотя и оставались ненавистными.

— Выбрался с трудом. Не сразу понял, что в меня попали. Когда собаки уже рвали своих хозяев, я посмотрел на руку, и под коркой крови была свежая тонкая кожа. Я расковырял. Не очень приятно колупать собственную плоть. Было больно, но я не мог вернуться в состояние берсерка, иначе рана бы заросла, и пуля осталась внутри. Бр, — Денни вздрогнул от воспоминаний. Стив успокаивающе сжал его руку.

— Э, не, верни, где была!

Стив покачал головой, но просьбу-требование выполнил и продолжил массировать лодыжку, забираясь пальцами под резинку носка и оглаживая выступающую косточку. Денни довольно простонал:

— Жалко, что не каждый мой вечер заканчивается массажем. У тебя талант.

Потом он вернулся к предыдущей теме:

— В общем, я добежал до ближайшего темного угла в парке и на ощупь вытащил пулю. Только потом до меня дошло, что можно было сначала сбежать, а потом уже калечить свою руку.

Денни слишком хорошо помнил грохот выстрелов, крик мудака, которому ломал кости, хруст сломанной шеи, визг несчастных собак, боль в подстреленном плече. И дикий азарт, охвативший каждую клеточку его тела. Будто и не прошло двадцать с лишним лет. Наверное, он все-таки не стал бы стирать этот эпизод из своей жизни. То убийство во многом сделало его тем, кто он сейчас.

— Я ненавидел себя больше, чем тех двух мразей. Но я очень хотел, чтобы таких подонков на улицах было хоть чуточку меньше. А утром я узнал, что все то здание сгорело. Поджог. Свои же и подожгли, скорее всего.

— Ты поэтому бросил экономику?

— Эй, я доучился! Но профессором не стал. Хотя отчасти ты прав. Как только я закончил курс, поступил в полицейскую академию. Я жаждал правосудия. Я поклялся, что добьюсь для таких уродов наказания как сотрудник правопорядка, а не с помощью своей силы. А потом было гребаное 11 сентября.

— Грейс?

Денни кивнул. Воспоминания о напарнице горчили, но не смотря на то, как он ее потерял, чаще всего в его мыслях она снисходительно улыбалась, будто прощая за то, что не сумел ее спасти.

— Тогда я пообещал себе, что больше из-за своей нерешительности никого не потеряю. Головная боль — не такая уж и высокая плата за возможность видеть вас всех рядом. И знаешь, когда твоя тайна уже не только твоя — как-то легче. Ты сам-то… — Денни не закончил, резко скатился с дивана, замирая на полу между ним и столиком, и схватился за лежавший тут же пистолет: — Ты слышал?

— У тебя паранойа, — засмеялся Стив. — Я ничего не слышал. И потом, сигнализация.

— Мне припомнить все случаи, когда на твою сигнализацию срать хотели? Может, для разнообразия поживем у меня и проверим, где спокойнее? — зашипел Денни, прислушиваясь к шумам за окном. Вокруг дома Стива было слишком много природы, громкой и отвлекающей: шума волн, шелеста кустов, птичьих криков. Но сейчас в этой какофонии Денни не мог найти ни одного неправильного, искусственного звука. Наверное, шаги на веранде ему все-таки почудились.

— Ладно, может, я просто устал, — Денни спрятал пистолет в кобуру. — Будет слишком странно, если я пойду спать в 10 вечера?

Стив хитро улыбнулся, забирая со столика грязную посуду на кухню, и сгрузил ее в раковину на кухне. А потом поднялся наверх, уверенный, что Денни пойдет следом. Там наверху у Стива была очень удобная и мягкая кровать, и да, Денни прекрасно знал, что подумал бы случайный наблюдатель про двух мужиков, которые спят вместе при наличии в доме свободных комнат и дивана. Но какая к черту разница, если так им было спокойнее.

***

Денни зарылся поглубже в одеяло, услышав будильник. На ощупь найдя телефон, он засунул его под подушку, но противный писк не прекратился. Пришлось вылезти из уютного полотняного кокона и взглянуть на жестокий мир.

— Что? — Денни примерно представлял, как выглядит сейчас: с опухшими глазами и растрепанными волосами, а вот Стив, как всегда, выглядел противно бодрым. — У меня с лицом что-то не то? Ты не ходил на утренние плескания? Что?!

Стив лежал напротив, умиленно разглядывая Денни, и, судя по влажным волосам, уже успел умыться.

— Я никуда не пошел, чтобы ты выспался. Ты же выспался?

Денни потянулся и с удивлением признал, что 9 часов спокойного сна организму хватило с головой.

— Какая жертва, я польщен! — пробурчал Денни для приличия, но не мог не улыбнуться. Такая заботы была… милой. Но настолько выбивалась из их привычных отношений, что немного пугала. Раньше Стив бы скорее растолкал его и потащил с собой на пляж, как вчера. Хотя раньше Стив и в одиночестве оставался без проблем.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты что-то задумал, и мне это не понравится?

— Ничего, Данно, просто утро хорошее, — Стив продолжал загадочно улыбаться, насвистывая смутно знакомую мелодию.

— Стивен, Стивен, признайся! — Денни скатился с кровати и почти успел схватить Стива за футболку, но тот вывернулся и затолкал Денни в ванную.

— Собирайся уже, мы обещали утром заехать к Наилани. Она еще вчера написала, что у них есть что-то интересное для нас. И завтрак, завтрак!

— О нет, давай перекусим после анатомички, а то у меня вся еда попросится наружу, — игнорируя смех за спиной и правила приличия, Денни забрался под душ.

Взгляд Стива жег спину, но Денни заставил себя не поворачиваться — и нет, он не красовался перед своим охуенным напарником голой задницей — и сосредоточился на теплых водяных струях, мягкой пене и ненавязчивом запахе хвои. На то, чтобы уложить волосы в более-менее приличную прическу, ушло еще какое-то время. Стив уже стоял в дверном проеме, демонстративно перекидывал телефон из одной руки в другую.

Чистая рубашка и брюки висели внизу на перилах — Денни захватил с собой пару сменных комплектов, прекрасно понимая, что домой вернется еще не скоро. И в будущем стоило завести дежурный комплект в багажнике — никогда не знаешь, куда вместе со Стивом их может забросить. Хотя стоило признать — обычно Денни успевал собрать рюкзак и сменить ботинки на кроссовки до того, как оказывался в жопе мира, да и происходило это не каждый месяц.

И почему это не пришло ему в голову раньше?

Даже без завтрака, но со значком на поясе и с пистолетом в кобуре, и да — с вредным напарником рядом, Денни чувствовал себя если и не совершенно прекрасно, то близко к этому.

— Почему ты опять ведешь мою машину? — не ожидая ответа на этот риторический, в общем-то, вопрос, Денни кинул ключи от своей Шевроле Стиву. В салоне чуть уловимо пахло цитрусовыми. Херш постарался на славу — не было ни грязи, ни единого пятна — ничего, что напоминало бы о позавчерашнем.

— Ну, доктор запретил мне водить только на вчерашний день, теперь я в норме.

— Это никогда не кончится!

***

— Коммандер, детектив Уильямс. У нас пока полностью готов отчет только по вашим сгоревшим, — Наилани провела их со Стивом мимо лаборантов, которые возились с обгорелыми останками, по узкому проходу между двумя столами со свежими трупами, к экрану. Денни мельком отметил пулевые отверстия в черепах и оторванные руки, которые лежали тут же, рядом с телами. Похоже, ребятам из отдела с самого утра подвалило много работы.

Стив встал за спиной, закинув руку Денни на плечо.

— По характеру повреждений мы сначала разделили на две категории: у четверых были переломы рук и сломаны шейные позвонки, еще у семерых — оторваны конечности и выломаны ребра. — Наилани быстро разворачивала фотографии тел совместно с опознанными личностями.

— Да, я их всех помню, командовал вот этот, с бородой, Гоззо Бернд, — прочитал Стив имя под фотографией. — Похоже, они все наемники.

Денни кивнул. Он узнал парня, которого застрелил, и, судя по списку его “подвигов”, мир не много потерял.

Наилани выстроила фотографии в ряд. В профессиональном плане она была ничуть не хуже Макса, и хотя Денни, да и весь отряд Пять-0, был опечален его предстоящим отъездом, он оставил им достойного преемника.

— Их всех опознали, включая последнего, с пулевым ранением в голову. Подробности я уже отправила офицеру Калакауа. Сначала мы пришли к выводу, что преступников было по крайней мере двое, но после второго ночного убийства сошлись на версии, что все-таки действовал один человек.

— Что, какое ночное убийство? — Денни почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул и задержал дыхание. — Нам еще не сообщали.

— На столах справа и слева от вас, вызов поступил около 5-ти утра. — Наилани повернулась к ним. — Мне кажется, что они были организаторами вашего похищения, коммандер. Однако, на месте преступления были обнаружены полустертые отпечатки неизвестного. Наша команда еще работает, пытается составить единый отпечаток по фрагментам и выяснить личность нападавшего.

Стив покачал головой:

— Ну, среди похитителей этих двоих точно не было.

— Знаете, что странно? — продолжила после паузы Наилани, указывая на оторванные конечности на столе. Денни махнул рукой, призывая продолжать.

— Судя по форме синяков на телах и запястьях жертв, а также по характерным разрывам мышечных волокон и сухожилий, руки оторвали без применения режущих инструментов. А ребра будто бы пробили кулаком. Но у какого человека будет столько силы? Я не уверена, что даже профессиональные бойцы могли бы такое сделать. Нужно быть по меньшей мере… ну… Халком. А такого амбала кто-то должен был заметить.

— Я не помню, чтобы на меня нападал кто—-то таких размеров, — Стив скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить подробности своего похищения.

— Может, они все-таки координаторы или даже заказчики? Но если и так — то кто заказал их самих?

— Оставляю решение этой задачи вам. Прошу меня извинить, мне надо закончить еще один отчет. Я позвоню, как только выяснится что-то еще.

— Да, спасибо, выход мы найдем.

Денни еще раз внимательно посмотрел на два тела. Синяки по форме пальцев, разорванные сухожилия, вмятины на ребрах, как от кувалды. Если раньше и была совсем, совсем небольшая вероятность, что нападавшего мозг Стива придумал в качестве реакции на стресс, то работа судмедэкспертов развеяла сомнения. Еще один берсерк действительно существовал.

— Знаешь, детка, это точно наш парень. Вряд ли на острове есть еще берсерки. Я бы вот очень сильно удивился. Да и три — уже перебор.

Стив промолчал, задумчиво рассматривая лица 12-ти опознанных преступников:

— Они из Европы. Даже не знаю, кто мог заказать им мое похищение.

— Поговорим за кофе? Пять-0 многим на хвост наступили.

Денни подтолкнул Стива к выходу. Хотя вытяжки работали на полную, в воздухе все равно висел сладковатый с гнильцой запах крови.

— Так что давай, Стивен, иди за руль моей малышки, Данно хочет завтрак и не хочет больше нюхать трупы. В офисе разберемся.

Стив хмыкнул, но поддался, хотя Денни видел по его сжатым губам, что он готов остаться тут и начать читать отчеты прямо сейчас.

***

В кафе недалеко от Управления с утра было людно: кто-то возвращался с дежурства, ктото, наоборот, заступал на него.

Обычно Стив сразу занимал диванчики в центре, перед окном, но сегодня он прошел к столику в углу, подальше от основной массы посетителей. Денни радостно заказал блинчики, но под укоризненным взглядом сдался и добавил тот же салат, что и Стив, не особо волнуясь за ингредиенты. Совсем откровенную гадость Стив не ел.

Вполне обычное утро, да и терпкий аромат черного кофе перебил фантомный запах крови.

— Давай посмотрим, что мы имеем в итоге, — Денни отпил из чашки и поморщился. Горячее, чем он привык, стоило подождать, пока кофе остынет. — У нас есть 14 трупов. 4 твоих, один мой, и 9 — руки неизвестного мстителя.

— То, что хотели похитить именно меня — я знаю точно. Слышал, как обсуждали, как вывезти меня с острова, — Стив покосился на официантку, принесшую заказ, и продолжил только тогда, когда она отошла: — Возможно, заказчики не имеют к деятельности Пять-0 никакого отношения.

— Хорошо, а теперь давай подумаем: если этому берсерку нужна была банда, то почему он вместе с ними не убил и тебя? Судя по тому, что я видел — он смог бы это сделать легко, ты был явно слабее. Либо он не тронул тебя только потому, что ты тоже. Солидарность и все такое...

— Он был с ними, — Стив задумался, вспоминая подробности. — Я уверен, что они его знали, драка началась в середине зала, я среагировал потом.

— Значит, главный вопрос пока — кто тебя заказал. Какова вероятность, что ты берсерку не интересен, и, убив всю группу, он просто исчезнет?

— Не знаю, Дениэл, не знаю… Может, он и хотел меня убить, но ты его спугнул.

— Что, если он вернется за тобой?

— Вряд ли. — Стив жестом попросил официантку повторить кофе. — Он мог бы забрать меня сразу.

— Но что, если он просто растерялся?

Денни чувствовал, что этот берсерк вернется за Стивом. Можно было сколько угодно называть это паранойей — да, Стив точно подумал сейчас об этом, — но как-то слишком много допущений для одного дела. Почему нельзя было уничтожить эту группу позже или раньше, если именно она была целью? А если целью все-таки был Стив — почему убийца ушел ни с чем? Денни понимал, что тот вряд ли испугался еще одного свидетеля. С такой силой воспринимать людей как стоящих противников невозможно.

— Знаешь, я вот в своей жизни не видел других берсерков, кроме моего деда. Может, он не ожидал встретить сородича.

— Или ему зачем-то нужен был свидетель показательной расправы. Возможно, грядет большая заварушка.

— И он решил использовать кого-то из Пять-0, чтобы доказать серьезность намерений? Ты сам в эту версию веришь? По-моему, на острове уже никто не сунется к нам просто так. Тем более, ты сам сказал, что тебя похитили наемники. Местным бандам плевать на трупы приезжих.

— Я уверен, что затевается что-то более крупное, — Стив пожал плечами, отставив пустую тарелку на край. — Считай это предчувствием.

— И у кого тут паранойя? — вздохнул Денни. — Ладно, пойдем, думаю, Наилани уже вычислила имя нашего подозреваемого.

***

— Итак, что у нас сегодня плохого? — радостно начал Денни, распахнув двери офиса. Стив шел следом вплотную, устроив руку у него на спине, не подталкивая — просто сохраняя контакт. Нет, ладно, с самого начала знакомства они почти не соблюдали личные границы друг друга, это было нормально, комфортно, но за последние два дня прикосновений стало намного больше. И Денни они нравились сильнее, чем должны были. И с этим необходимо было разобраться как можно быстрее, пока они со Стивом не сделали какую-нибудь глупость.

— Ну, мы все еще не поймали убийцу и не знаем, кто заказал похищение Стива. Это достаточно плохо? — Лу скрестил руки на груди.

— Нееет, — протянул Денни, широко улыбаясь, — этого мало, чтобы испортить мне хорошее настроение.

— Тогда обрадую тебя еще больше, — Чин развернул фотографию уже знакомого им со Стивом главаря похитителей. — Около месяца назад Гоззо Бернд получил перевод на 20.000 долларов, после чего начал собирать группу. Он нашел двоих координаторов, — Чин развернул еще две фотографии, и Денни узнал тех двоих на столах у Наилани, с оторванными конечностями. — А потом остальных из группы захвата. Двенадцать дней назад на счет каждого из них, включая Бернда, поступило по 30.000 долларов, с того же счета что и ранее. Пять дней назад они прилетели на Гавайи пятью разными рейсами из Европы. Мы сейчас отслеживаем весь путь переводов до первоначального источника.

— Не то чтобы это очень много, но 440.000 долларов за твое похищение, Стив, на самом деле дохера для простого человека… — задумчиво начал Денни. — А еще им должны были, по идее, заплатить после успешной операции по твоему похищению. Кому ты нужен живым настолько, чтобы платить за тебя, хоть и главу спецотдряда, такие бабки?

— Не знаю, Денни, не знаю… — Стив скрестил руки на груди, подойдя к монитору ближе и вглядываясь в лица покойников. — Если это месть, то проще было бы меня убить. Есть что-то еще?

— Да, — Коно развернула видео из аэропорта. — Теж же рейсом, что прилетел Гоззо, летел человек, чьи отпечатки команда Наилани нашла на месте второго убийства. И вооот…

На весь экран развернулось фото темноволосого мужчины. Ну, европеец, ну, ничем особо не примечателен… Денни бы даже не заметил такого в толпе, если бы специально не искал.

— Зак Вуд. И самое странное, что… Эй, босс? — Коно прервалась, с недоумением глядя на Стива. Тот стоял неподвижно, побледнев.

— А ну-ка, повернись… — Денни легко тронул его за плечо, но тот не отреагировал. На лбу Стива выступила испарина, он, не отрываясь, смотрел на фотографию. И Денни вдруг, чувствуя, как холодеют руки, понял, что происходит.

Стив терял контроль, и это могло плохо кончиться.

— О, нет, нет, нет! Чин, ты по лестнице к любой свободной допросной, мы на лифте, — Денни подтолкнул Стива к выходу из офиса, загораживая собой Коно и Лу. — Стив, детка, держи себя в руках. Все будет хорошо. Сосредоточься на собственных шагах.

— Вам точно не…

— Продолжайте поиск, мы скоро, — прокричал Денни на ходу.

— Но Денни…

— Потом, сестренка, — пресек расспросы Чин, бросаясь к лестнице. Вот за что Денни его любил: в отличие от Лу или Коно, он не задавал лишних вопросов, теряя время. А время сейчас было совсем не на их стороне.

Он потащил Стива к лифту, чувствуя, как того трясет. Закрывшаяся дверь отрезала их от людного коридора. Нужно было продержаться еще пару минут, чтобы их не увидел никто посторонний. Денни боялся не успеть и очень, очень плохо представлял, что делать.

Стив вжался в стену, обхватив себя руками, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек. Денни наклонил его к себе за шею, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Кожа под рукой была ненормально горячей и влажной:

— Держись, детка, слушай мой голос. Ты сильный, еще немного — и ты сможешь себя отпустить. Я знаю, как сложно держаться.

Лифт, двери. Чин указал на ближайшую допросную и проводил их недоуменным взглядом.

— Перекрой сюда доступ, мы выйдем сами. Я справлюсь.

Чин кивнул. Денни затолкал дрожавшего Стива внутрь, зашел следом и закрыл за собой дверь.

— А теперь, Стивен, дыши…

От первого выпада Денни успешно увернулся. Скорость и сила берсерка позволили бы ему бегать от Стива очень долго, чтобы успеть устать. Но в голове крутилось слишком много “не”: Денни не мог ударить Стива в ответ, ведь тот, по сути, ни в чем не виноват и просто еще не привык к новой силе; нужно было постараться не попасться Стиву, потому что смотрите предыдущее “не”; нельзя было дать Стиву вымотаться — второй такой длительный откат никто внятно объяснить не сможет. Сложнее всего оказалось не дать себе бить в ответ — сила внутри требовала отомстить, скрутить нападавшего, жаждала крови.

В воздухе от их хождений по кругу взвилась бетонная пыль, заставляя глаза немного слезиться. Денни успевал уйти в сторону в последний момент. Может быть Стив и дрался лучше благодаря своей военной карьере, но в состоянии берсерка Денни был сильнее и быстрее.

— Хватит.

Стив замешкался лишь на секунду, которой Денни хватило, чтобы перехватить летящий в лицо кулак. Он завернул руку Стиву за спину, прижимая того к стене.

— Все, Стивен, приди в себя, — Денни поймал и вторую руку, мешая Стиву оттолкнуться от стены. — Ну же, детка, здесь только ты и я. Тот мудак тебя не достанет.

Стив задергался сильнее, стараясь вырваться.

— Давай, Стив, ты сможешь, ты справишься, — уговаривал Денни, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лбом между лопаток Стива. Так легче было сосредоточиться на его попытках освободиться, пресекая любое движение, легче сдерживать желание ударить в ответ. Напряженные мышцы сводило, но Денни продолжал держать.

— Денни, отпусти, — прохрипел, наконец, Стив. — Я… я в норме.

Денни отступил на шаг, готовясь подхватить Стива, если тот вдруг начнет падать. Но Стив развернулся и съехал вниз по стене, усаживаясь на холодный пол. И повторил:

— Я в норме. Просто немного устал.

— В норме. В норме это хорошо. В норме как если бы закончил тяжелый бой и выиграл или в норме как пиздец, но могло быть и хуже?

— Я… я не хотел.

— Я знаю, знаю.

Денни впечатал кулак в стену, разбивая костяшки, используя действенный способ выпустить пар и никого не покалечить, и опустился на колени рядом. Способности берсерка занялись регенерацией поврежденной конечности, давая, наконец, мыслить трезво, не отвлекаясь на жажду убийства.

— Ты молодец, детка. У тебя получилось.

Стив все еще смотрел немного потеряно, но выглядел определенно более мыслящим и адекватным, чем когда Денни нашел его посреди кровавого месива. Можно было поверить, что скоро Стив научится сдерживаться сам.

— Пойдем отсюда, пока Чин не стал ломиться внутрь, ладно? Да и бетонной пылью я уже сыт. Давай, обхвати меня за плечи.

Денни поднял Стива на ноги, придерживая за талию, чувствуя, как тот пытается не опираться на него слишком сильно.

— О, господи, правда, что ли?! — взвился Денни, чувствуя прижимающийся к животу напряженный член. — Серьезно, опять?!

Стив пробурчал что-то невнятное, в чем Денни с трудом разобрал “извини”. Когда его жизнь свернула не туда, что член напарника в непосредственной близости от его собственного вместо раздражения или неловкости вызывал только чувство глухой обреченности перед неизбежным? О, нет, он не будет об этом думать. Как и о том, что ему почему-то очень жаль, что они сейчас в Управлении.

— Когда мы закроем это дело, я потребую у тебя отпуск. И еще один курс ебучей терапии для семейных пар. Он нам точно понадобится. Идти можешь?

— Могу.

— Тогда ближайший туалет — наш.

Стив шел сам, но Денни чувствовал, как с каждым шагом его ведет в сторону. Хотелось верить, что это ненадолго.

Чин встретил их сложным нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что? Все нормально!

Стив молча шатался, повиснув на Денни, но старался делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Его страдальческая гримаса должна была отбить желание задавать лишние вопросы до момента, пока командиру не полегчает.

— Я молчу! — Чин развел руками. — Помощь нужна?

— Покарауль еще, ладно?

Чин кивнул и прислонился к стене, откуда просматривался коридор в обе стороны.

Как же хорошо, что по утрам внизу обычно было очень, очень мало людей, и вряд ли кто-то заметил их метания. И никто не будет выпытывать правду. Осталось только придумать, какими словами Денни будет успокаивать остальную команду.

— Знаешь, за что еще я люблю свои рубашки? — сказал Денни, как только за ними закрылась дверь. — В отличие от твоих футболок, их можно вытащить из-за пояса и прикрыться.

— Почему мы не остались в допросной?

— Тут есть вода, мой временно недалекий друг.

Стив присел на столешницу возле раковины, почти вплавляясь спиной в угол стены.

За что Денни любил туалеты дворца Иолани так это за простор и деревянную отделку. Стива можно было с удобствами разложить прямо тут, на теплом полу, но это было бы слишком похоже на порно. Хотя… Сейчас что угодно было б похоже на плохое порно.

Денни выдохнул. Чем быстрее они отсюда выйдут, тем раньше он отправит Стива отсыпаться и сможет вернуться к расследованию. А Стив, похоже, был не очень вменяем, и снова нужно было говорить ему, что делать.

— Майку вверх подними и закуси ткань.

— Зачем? — Стив дернул рукой, но поднять ее не смог. Значит, уже накрыло. Денни надеялся, что это случится куда позже, и в этот раз Стив сможет отдрочить себе сам, а он просто рядом постоит. Понаблюдает. Черт.

— Детали, Стивен, — со знанием дела начал объяснять Денни. — Мы двое, выходящие из туалета в помятой мокрой одежде — это гораздо менее палевно, чем твои стоны и мы двое, выходящие из туалета в одежде, заляпанной спермой. Усек?

— Откуда ты все знаешь?

— Трахался в туалетах.

Взгляд Стива был более чем красноречив.

— И нет, подробности тебе я, конечно, не расскажу, Стивен, и не проси! Ладно… — Денни протер глаза, заставив себя успокоиться и не пытаться перевести простой обмен репликами в очередную перепалку. — Ладно.

Он щелкнул карабином на ремне чужих штанов. Для быстрой дрочки в туалете одежда Стива была очень удобной — ремень расстегивался нажатием пальцев, липучка и молния — три движения и готово. И никакой возни с пуговицами. И да, штаны-карго и футболка мялись гораздо меньше, чем брюки и рубашка Денни. Господи, да Денни сейчас был готов отвлекаться на любые мелочи, лишь бы не думать о том, как приятно ощущать член Стива в руке.

Пальцы скользнули по животу Стива, очерчивая подушечками накаченные мышцы пресса, почти невесомо проходясь по ребрам, сдвигая футболку вверх. Стив следил за их движениями, будто это было самое занимательное зрелище в его жизни. Денни подцепил большим пальцем всю гармошку ткани и подтянул вверх до самого подбородка.

— А теперь ты будешь молчать, Стивен, — сказал Денни, накрывая его рот ладонью и мягко сжимая головку в кулаке. Естественной смазки было не так много, но хватало, чтобы скользить кольцом пальцев чуть ниже головки, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, и обратно, прокручивая руку под венчиком. Раз за разом имитируя проникновение.

Денни помассировал уздечку и, сплюнув на ладонь, провел по всей длине члена вниз и обратно, заставив Стива гортанно простонать. Хорошо, что другая ладонь глушила звуки.

Денни жадно запоминал, как выглядит возбужденный, с затуманенным похотью взглядом Стив. Стив, который вынужден сдерживать звуки и позволяет ласкать себя так, как хочет Денни. Стив, зрачки которого, затопившие почти всю радужку, чуть сужаются и расширяются снова с каждым движением руки Денни по члену.

Именно такое фанатичное разглядывание и попытки не упустить ни одной реакции на свои действия превращают простую дружескую помощь в нечто куда более интимное. Но отвернуться и не смотреть было выше его сил. Денни ускорил движения, сосредоточившись только на головке и на более чувствительной части члена сразу под ней. Он чувствовал, пальцами второй руки, как Стив облизывает и прикусывает губы, стараясь не издать ни звука; как напрягается его тело перед оргазмом.

Горячая сперма залила руку, и Денни отвлекся, следя, чтобы она не попала на одежду, а испачкала только идеальные кубики пресса Стива. Денни чувствовал себя предателем, хоронящим их дружбу под торжественный гимн, заворожено наблюдая, как контрастно белесые потеки смотрятся на загорелой коже, понимая, что возбудился сам. Господи, нет, он не мог хотеть своего лучшего друга, не в этой реальности. Денни отпрянул.

— Ну вот и все, лучше стало? Идти нормально сможешь?

Он вытер бумажными полотенцами сначала руки, потом живот Стива, потом капли воды вокруг раковины. Имитировал бурную деятельности, стараясь не смотреть на Стива вообще и скрыть собственную нервозность.

— Будь ты адекватен, мы бы продолжили, — пробурчал Денни, запоздало спохватившись, что произнес это вслух. Но Стив, отходивший от оргазма и старавшийся сохранять относительно вертикальное положение, его, казалось, не услышал.

— Наверное, тело начало привыкать, — Стив поправил майку и застегнулся сам. Денни видел, что руки у Стива все еще дрожали, но ему было явно лучше.

— Я с твоих реакций пособие по влиянию печени берсерка на обычного человека буду писать, — буркнул Денни, затыкая внутреннего паникера, который бегал и вопил, что для выяснения отношений сейчас самое подходящее место и время. — Чин заждался.

Он открыл двери, сдавая Стива на руки Чину.

— Я сейчас.

Денни не стал запираться, чтобы Стив лишний раз не нервничал. Холодная вода чуть остудила горящие щеки.

Ему нужно было на пару минут получить хотя бы иллюзию одиночества. За последние два дня Стива — голого, возбужденного, послушного — было слишком много на одного Денни Уильямса. Необходимость постоянно быть рядом, касаться, заботиться сводила с ума.

Денни знал, что его самого заносит, что нужно прекращать, пока отношения случайно не вышли за рамки дружеских, пока он сам не совершил какую-нибудь глупость. В конце концов, в их дуэте уравновешенный перестраховщик — он, а Стив — неудержимая неконтролируемая сила.

Собственное неуместное возбуждение злило.

— Это нормально, Денни, это нормально, — отражение в зеркале кивнуло, подтверждая правоту фразы. Стало чуть проще, и Денни был готов выйти и притвориться, что все как всегда.

— Ну что, наверх?

Стив отлип от стены, и, пошатываясь, направился к лифту. Сам. И Денни это нереально радовало.

— А что… — начал было Чин, но Денни махнул рукой и покачал головой, обещая объяснить позже. Какую-нибудь удобную версию и всей команде сразу, чтобы не повторяться. Он подтолкнул Стива в сторону кабинета, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды Лу и Коно.

— Сейчас ты ляжешь на диван и попробуешь поспать.

— Но…

— Твое мнение, Стивен, никого не волнует. И ты либо идешь добровольно, либо я везу тебя домой, и продолжать расследование мы будем уже без тебя. Совсем. И мне плевать, что ты у нас главный.

— Да, босс, мы пока сами, потом предоставим тебе результат, — поддержала его Коно.

Стив оглядел всю команду, недвусмысленно отстранившую его от расследования, и поднял руки вверх, отступая в свой кабинет:

— Подчиняюсь решению большинства и иду на диван.

Денни прошел следом, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Стив, детка, я не пытаюсь отправить тебя на больничный. Здесь сейчас спокойно и безопасно, и ты отдохнешь. Вчера сорвало меня, сегодня — тебя. Вдруг случится что-то еще, а мы не готовы?

Стив хмуро посмотрел в ответ, но спорить не стал. Денни знал, что Стив ненавидит быть слабым, ненавидит такие перестраховки, но хотя бы начал прислушиваться.

— Я оставлю жалюзи открытыми.

— Позовешь, если что-то найдете, — смиренно попросил Стив, устраиваясь на диване и закидывая длинные ноги на стул.

— Конечно, детка, конечно.

Денни обернулся на пару мгновений, разглядывая свернувшегося на диване Стива. Тот устроил одну руку под головой, второй зацепившись за собственный локоть, и, похоже, все-таки уснул. Правильнее бы было отвезти его домой, но Денни должен был найти урода, из-за которого Стив пострадал.

— Что вы нашли за время нашего… И не надо на меня осуждающе смотреть, — вот и пришло время отвечать на невысказанные вопросы: Лу, Чин и Коно, стояли перед ним, загораживая монитор и все полученные данные по расследованию. Денни вздохнул и развел руками:

— Сдаюсь. Это последствия увиденного, и иногда его срывает. Нет, ни один врач ему не поможет, я знаю, и сам через такое проходил. Как и психологи. Только время.

— Расслабься, бро, мы тебе верим, — Коно отступила первая, за ней расслабились и Чин с Лу. За столько лет совместной работы они знали, что Денни не стал бы делать ничего, что навредило бы Стиву. С этим Стив прекрасно справлялся сам.

— Тогда рассказывайте, что у нас есть.

— Мы остановились на отпечатках с места второго убийства. Они принадлежат Заку Вуду, — Коно вывела на экран фотографию уже знакомого Денни человека. — Зак был учителем начальной школы в Кливленде, но пропал в Каире 8 лет назад во время отпуска с супругой. Она заявила о пропаже, но тело найдено не было.

— Предположим, что он сбежал. Но где тогда он был 8 лет и почему простой учитель перебил столько людей голыми руками?

Да, Лу задал правильный вопрос, Денни тоже хотел бы это знать.

— Что-то еще?

— Пришли данные по счету, с которого производили оплату. Не скажу, что найти владельца было легко. Ноооо… Вот, Кишо Хаджиме. С его же счета был оплачен билет Вуду.

Рассказ Коно подхватил Лу:

— Кишо Хаджиме был одним из ведущих вирусологов в Национальном институте здоровья в Токио, когда связался с представителями Аум Синрикё, и ушел в подполье. Есть неподтвержденные данные, что он напрямую причастен к террористической атаке в токийском метро в марте 95-го. Но тогда его не смогли схватить, и он исчез из страны. Позже был замечен в связях с ГРАПО и ЭТА. Последний раз спецслужбы нашли доказательства его связи с Бригадами Исламбули и получена информация о новом разработанном им вирусе. Последнее упоминание о нем датируется июлем 2008. После этого данных нет.

— То есть тоже 8 лет назад, — подвел итог Чин.

— Ладно. Что за Бригады Исламбули?

— Секунду, — Коно принялась что-то быстро печатать. — Считается подразделением Аль-Каиды, возникло еще в 80-х в Египте. Но после начала 2000-х об их деятельности почти нет данных, либо они засекречены.

— Смотрите, что еще мне прислали только что, — Чин вывел на экран данные со своего телефона. — Пальчики Вуда всплыли еще в одном убийстве трехлетней давности на севере Франции, но тогда местная полиция не смогла определить личность по отпечаткам. И за последние 4 года подобных убийств с оторванными конечностями зафиксировано больше десятка. Три на территории Европы и остальные — Азия и Африка.

— То есть у нас серийный наемный убийца? — протянул Лу. — Охренеть.

— Видимо, да.

— Итак, что у нас есть. Пропавший в Каире 8 лет назад учитель, вернувшийся спустя 4 года, но уже как маньяк-убийца. — Денни загибал пальцы. — Исчезнувший ученый-вирусолог, который теоретически может создать опасный вирус и — теоретически — может быть как жив, так и мертв. 440 000 долларов за похищение. Остается вопрос, как эти двое связаны со Стивом, если этого Зака Стив не узнал. Потому что в том, что этот гад вернется за ним, я теперь уверен.

— Думаю, лучше будет спросить об этом у него самого.

Денни через открытые жалюзи посмотрел на спящего напарника. Стив выглядел уязвимым, несмотря на два метра мышц и внешнюю суровость. 

— Возможно. Я спрошу сегодня. Давайте так: собираем данные по всем найденным направлениям и продолжаем искать Вуда здесь, на острове. Я хочу попытаться понять, зачем ему Стив живым. Вряд ли это месть — если этот Вуд такой профи, у нас был бы еще один труп. Это заказ. И я хочу знать, на кого он работает. И нужно будет послать вечером хотя бы два наряда к дому Стива. Вряд ли Вуд будет выжидать.

— Подкреплением займусь я, — сказал Гровер. — У меня есть на примете пара крепышей.

Денни кивнул. Он понимал, что подвергает патрульных опасности, но и не запросить помощь было бы очень подозрительно. Поэтому Денни надеялся, что в случае чего справится сам, не зовя на помощь, и Стив тоже останется в стороне.

— Я постараюсь отследить, у кого был доступ к счетам Кишо.

— Тогда на мне допрос соседей с места последнего убийства. Они местные, не думаю, что от тебя, Денни, там будет польза.

Денни кивнул. Да, за 6 лет он не стал на острове своим в доску, и, по правде, не очень и стремился. Ему хватало тех людей, которых он считал своей семьей.

— Тогда на мне отчеты за себя и нашего командира. Работаем.

Остаток дня прошел за заполнение обязательных форм и рабочей перепиской. Денни занял стол и компьютер Стива, перестраховываясь. Стив иногда обеспокоенно просыпался, но видел Денни рядом и успокаивался. Иногда кто-то из команды жестом вытаскивал его из кабинета, чтобы поделиться новостями, но… Кроме того, что они уже накопали, не было ничего стоящего.

Только мысль, что Стив зачем-то нужен был и самому Вуду.

***

К моменту, когда рабочий день закончился, от маленьких черненьких буковок перед глазами Денни начало подташнивать, так что он сразу отдал ключи от "Камаро" Стиву, даже без дежурного ворчания. Мысль о том, что придется еще и следить за дорогой, вызывала приступ головной боли. Нехорошо было желать людям проблем, но Денни с удовольствием бы поучаствовал в задержании или допросе, а не сидел в кабинете за документальной рутиной. Стив хотя бы выспался и — да, опять — выглядел неприлично бодрым и довольным жизнью.

— Почему ты снова такой веселый? Поимей хоть каплю сочувствия к тем, кто сегодня возился с бумагами! У тебя опять что-то на уме… Признавайся!

— Ничего, Данно, совсем ничего.

Стив только широко улыбался. О, Денни точно знал, что тот специально его заводит.

— Ну что ты лыбишься, что? У нас тут по острову разгуливает серийный маньяк, который охотится за тобой, а тебе весело? Правда?!

— Ну… я думаю, что раз начал быстрее восстанавливаться, стоит развить новые способности. Представь, как будет круто. Мы сможем работать куда эффективнее, — Стив вырулил на подъездную дорожку к своему дому.

— А значит, тупо лезть вперед без плана и подкрепления ты будешь куда активнее? Ты издеваешься надо мной?! — Денни все-таки завелся. Похоже, его напарник-идиот забыл почти все, что он говорил — об отходняках, о жажде убийства, о том, что не стоит никому видеть эти силы.

— А не пошел бы ты нахуй, Стивен? — Денни выскочил из машины и хлопнул дверью. Да, это была его малышка, но Стив его взбесил. — Я тебе персональным флаффером не нанимался, решать постоянно проблему с твоим стояком из-за твоего же дебильного безрассудства, — продолжил он уже в доме, размахивая руками, слыша, как Стив заходит следом и закрывает входную дверь. — И вот это прекрасное правило «я охуенен, ты охуенен, так чего время терять» для нас не работает!

Стив смотрел на него, скептически ухмыляясь, скрестив руки на груди:

— Закончил?

— Нет! Это просто какой-то трэш, и это надо прекращать. Дрочка в туалете Управления тоже тот еще пиздец, если подумать. Подростковые эксперименты в моей жизни закончились уже лет 25 как. И в твоей тоже.

— Почему?

Денни обреченно застонал. Иногда Стив просто поражал его собственной простой картиной мира, в которой то, что правильно и естественно для него, автоматически было таковым для окружающих. Но в жизни-то все работало иначе!

— Да потому что, блядь, ты однолюб. Как и я, если ты не очень заметил за столько лет нашей дружбы. Господи, да я бывшей жене был верен, пока все окончательно не скатилось в жопу! Что, будешь мне доказывать, что я не прав? И что ты не ждал смиренно, когда Линн уехала в Сан-Франциско на конференцию, а задержалась с каким-то делом на месяц?

— Но когда мы пролетели с терапией…

— Мы?

Стив закатил глаза. О, да, Денни всегда будет припоминать ему эту терапию для супружеских пар с каверзными вопросами про отсутствие секса.

— Хорошо, я записал нас не на ту терапию, Алиша и ее подруга…

— Что, правда? Ты мог провести ночь с двумя шикарными девушками, но вместо этого вернулся к больному несчастному мне в номер. Это на моей памяти единственный случай, когда ты ответил на флирт и даже что-то там поизображал в ответ.

Стив пожал плечами:

— Не единственный.

— Не важно. Сколько ты уже встречался с Кэтрин до того, как создали Пять-0? Год, три? А виделись вы часто? Раз в месяц или около того, да? И ты ей ни разу, ни разу не изменил! А потом она тебя бросила и втихаря улетела на миссию. Что ей стоило вместо вранья сказать тебе, что задание и место засекречено? Вы много вместе прошли, ты бы понял.

Стив только отмахнулся, но Денни знал, что ему все еще больно. И да, он все еще любил Кэтрин.

— Я, конечно, уважаю Кэт, но лететь вытаскивать ее из болота, в которое она влезла по собственному желанию и идиотизму, я бы поехал только потому, что туда попрешься ты. Она слишком похожа на твою мать, если вспомнить все, что я знаю о Дорис. Знаешь, ведь если бы ты успел сделать ей предложение до того, как она уехала куда там ее послали, она ответила бы “да”, и все равно бы уехала. А ты остался бы верно ждать ее тут. И тебе снова бы было больно. Знаешь, наверное, я все-таки рад, что она тебя бросила.

— Это все? И что, не будет никаких воплей о том, что я мужчина и ты мужчина и общество нас не примет? Только моя бывшая, серьезно?

— Нет, вот этого не будет, — покачал головой Денни, усаживаясь на диван. — Если ты больше не хочешь встречаться с Линн, скажи об этом ей и найди кого-нибудь еще, если так уверен, что к 40 годам твоя стезя — секс без обязательств. У тебя не будет проблем с поисками партнера на ночь.

— Эм… Что?

— Блядь, Стивен, я отказываюсь понимать! Ты ходишь весь такой самодовольный, замечаешь — а я знаю, что замечаешь — что на тебя смотрят с восторгом, распространяешь вокруг свою самцовость и самоуверенность. Но как только тебе говорят, что ты красивый, ты блять удивляешься, будто тебе солгали и обидели в лучших чувствах и начинаниях.

Стив недоуменно посмотрел в ответ. Денни застонал снова и уткнулся в сложенные на коленях ладони:

— О, господи. Да, Стивен, я тоже считаю тебя красивым мужчиной, у которого не должно быть проблем снять кого-то на ночь. Доволен? По-моему, ты единственный не в курсе. Но это не значит, что я готов… Черт. Знаешь, внезапные признания в гипотетически опасной ситуации сложно считать совершенно осознанными. У меня есть дочь, и сын, и Мелисса. И привычная жизнь, хоть и с таким животным как ты, в напарниках, менять которую я не хочу! Потом, когда вот эта вся херня закончится. Я не смогу. Просто не смогу, потому что если что-то пойдет не так — это меня добьет. Как в самолете, когда ты почти умер. Я не знаю, чтобы делал, если бы ты… блядь. Почему мы вообще об этом говорим?

Ну вот, он сделал это, наконец-то озвучил то, что мучило его самого. Звучало, правда, сумбурно, но в собственной голове выглядело еще хуже.

Стив пожал плечами и отвернулся:

— А что, если я не хочу какого-то другого партнера?

— Это у тебя такая реакция на стресс и новую печень, что ли? — сощурился Денни. — Я сделаю вид, что не слышал последней фразы. На этом и закончим, и очень, очень, надеюсь, что к этому разговору больше не вернемся.

Денни надеялся, что Стив его понял, и они и дальше смогут работать вместе. Большего сейчас он не мог и желать.

— Но… утром ты сказал, что будь я адекватен...

Денни растерялся, судорожно вспоминая, о чем говорит Стив, но тут со стороны веранды послышались шаги:

— Что, любовнички поссорились?

Денни вскочил с дивана, закрывая собой Стива. Он чувствовал панику, охватившую напарника, но позволить себе отвлечься от незваного гостя и успокоить — не мог. Не становится берсерком и не крушит ничего — и ладно. Уже хорошо.

— Во-первых, мы не любовники, — начал Денни, — а во-вторых, ты тут что забыл?

Нет, Денни, конечно, ждал, что Зак Вуд придет за Стивом, но не мог не попытаться его разговорить. Выяснить, почему именно Стив и зачем понадобилось убивать стольких людей. В голове заела мысль, что это не обычное похищение.

— Что, Стивен, поставишь своего дружка тебя защищать?

— Стив, не слушай его. Держи себя в руках. Я сам разберусь.

Он не мог развернуться, проверить, насколько плохо Стиву, но чувствовал его ладонь между лопаток, успокаивавшую, дававшую знать, что с ним все хорошо.

— Думаешь, этот мелкий со мной справится? — Зак продолжал обращаться только ко Стиву, полностью игнорируя Денни.

— Шутка про рост. Да ты, я смотрю, просто мастер стенд-апа, — Денни начал заводиться. Вся скопившаяся на Стива злость нашла новый объект. И вот на этом Заке Денни мог не сдерживаться, боясь причинить лишнюю боль. Но приходилось ждать, когда тот нападет первым:

— Думаешь, такой крутой?

Зак приближался медленно, отходя от выхода на веранду, но выбирая более открытое пространство, освобождая себе место для маневра.

Денни почувствовал, как рука на спине дрогнула, сжимаясь в кулак.

— Детка, не надо, — Денни не отрывал взгляд от противника, хотя больше всего хотелось развернуться и притянуть Стива к себе, закрывая от всего мира и вот этого чужака в частности. Он почти физически чувствовал, как Стива ломает, как тому хочется броситься вперед, но, слушая его слова, он оставался на месте.

— Он тебе не рассказывал, что я с легкостью отрываю людям руки? — с усмешкой спросил Зак, подходя еще на пару шагов, чуть приседая, похоже, готовясь атаковать. Денни пожалел, что успел сложить пистолет на столик, который сейчас находился позади и от него, и от Стива. Пристрелить бы этого гада, да тот был без оружия, повода не было.

— Ага, он тоже так может. Я прямо усраться как напуган, — невозмутимо ответил Денни, и тогда Вуд бросился вперед.

Денни отклонился, толкая Зака в сторону, подальше от застывшего напарника.

— Стив, не лезь, — успел крикнуть он перед тем, как сцепиться с Вудом в клубок и свалиться на пол. Стиву нельзя было вмешиваться. Денни не смог бы одновременно драться с противником и не контролирующим себя напарником.

Зак был жилистым и крепким: Денни стоило немалых усилий столкнуть его с себя и выпрямиться, спасали только способности берсерка. Он кидался вперед отчаянно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Денни видел, что тот натренирован, может отбить любой его удар, знает, как бить в ответ и уворачиваться, но чем больше Денни прыгал вокруг, тем отчетливее понимал, что он сам — сильнее, и противник выматывается. Осталось не подпустить его к Стиву и дождаться, пока он выдохнется.

Денни отбрасывал его раз за разом, не давая ухватить за руки, подальше от входа — к стене, загоняя в угол. Замахаваясь, стараясь попасть побольнее и прекратить драку. От очередной атаки — прямого в челюсть — Зак отлетел к перилам, и по полу разлетелись осколки декоративной фарфоровой вазы. Он занял оборону на полу между лестницей и стеной, переводя дыхание и с ненавистью глядя на Стива, подобравшись, готовясь в любой момент вскочить и броситься вперед.

— Так вас двое, — Зак зло сплюнул кровь на пол. Денни подошел поближе, перекрывая доступ к входной двери.

— Не ожидал?

— Не думал, что без 2-й и 3-й фазы вируса он станет берсерком, — Зак усмехнулся окровавленными губами. — А он еще и дружка такого же себе нашел.

— Ну, тут еще надо поспорить, кто кого нашел… — Денни отвлекся на Стива: тот был бледен, но держался хорошо.

— Как мы ненавидели тебя за то, что ты сбежал и бросил нас! — Заку, похоже, нужно было просто выговориться. — Убил докторишку. Единственный со спящим вирусом. А нам пришлось отдуваться за всех, пока ты спокойненько жил. Надо было брать тебя всей группой, жалко не успел сообщить, что вас двое, — Зак прыгнул вперед, хватая Денни за руку со всем силы, выбивая плечо из сустава и замахиваясь фарфоровым осколком.

Денни на секунду испугался, не успевая отреагировать, но внезапно накатившую панику перебил звук выстрела.

Зак рухнул, заливая пол кровью из дыры в голове.

— Это был наш единственный свидетель и возможный источник информации, — устало заметил Денни, поворачиваясь к Стиву. Тот до сих пор не опустил пистолет.

— Спасибо, Стивен, что спас мне жизнь. Конечно, Данно, мы же напарники, не благодари, — пробурчал Стив в ответ. Денни выдохнул, в пару шагов преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние, и обнял Стива, хотя пострадавшая рука противно ныла, мешая двигаться.

— Может, оно и к лучшему. Ты справился с собой, детка, ты крут.

Смерть Зака Вуда, с одной стороны, решала часть проблем с придуманной ими легендой: Зака не могли допросить и то, что Стив как-то был причастен к побоищу на сгоревшем складе, осталось бы только их тайной, как и нечеловеческие способности. С другой стороны, они все еще не знали заказчика, и были эти загадочные «мы», и Денни очень, очень хотел знать, о чем говорил Зак. Но пусть он сказал не так много, чтобы составить полную картину, но достаточно, чтобы Денни хотя бы примерно понимал, что произошло, что искать, и мог задавать вопросы уже Стиву.

— Скажи мне, что все закончилось.

— Не знаю, детка, не знаю, — Денни потрепал Стива по волосам, засмотревшись, как довольно щурится Стив от такой нехитрой ласки. — Вызывай коронеров и команду, а я пока позвоню Максу.

Денни развернулся вполоборота к дивану, устало опираясь на спинку локтем, и набрал номер:

— Алло, Макс? Добрый вечер, детектив Уильямс.

— Добрый вечер, детектив.

— Слушай, — начал Денни, краем глаза косясь на Стива. Тот ходил на кухню и обратно, по телефону обрисовывая ситуацию. — Я понимаю, что ты больше не работаешь с нами, и наверняка занят сборами, но нам очень, очень нужна твоя помощь.

— Чем могу быть полезен?

— Мы у Стива дома, и у нас тут не очень обычный труп.

— Это расследование Пять-0?

— Оно... Да, но это очень важно для меня и для Стива. Это личная просьба. Я не очень уверен, что мы ищем, — Денни пытался сформулировать собственные догадки на основе того, что успел рассказать Зак. — Скорее всего, вирус. Который дает человеку невероятную силу. Нужно будет собрать образцы крови, тканей… ну мало ли, я не очень в этом разбираюсь. Этот гад убил 14 человек на Гавайях и чуть не убил меня и Стива. Да, и нужно будет взять образец крови у Стива тоже. Возможно, вирус есть и у него.

— Конечно, детектив. Помочь своей охана — моя почетная обязанность. Я с радостью присоединюсь к расследованию и приеду, как только смогу. Сабрина поймет.

— Махало, Макс, передавай привет жене. Нужно оборудование тебе предоставят. Ждем. — Денни повесил трубку и только теперь смог выдохнуть. Каким бы прекрасным экспертом не была Наилани, Макс прошел с ними не одно испытание, чего стоило только укрывание беглого Стива. Макс был семьей, которая куда крепче просто кровного родства, и Денни был уверен, что любые всплывшие факты останутся между ними.

Денни снова посмотрел на труп Зака Вуда. Нужно было распорядиться поставить потом у морга охрану — раз Зак работал не один, была возможность, что за его телом придут и попытаются либо украсть, либо уничтожить. Все-таки важная улика, и стоило перестраховаться.

— Слушай, Денни…

Денни повернулся к Стиву лицом. Адреналин начал отпускать, рука, которую он не стал лечить регенерацией берсерка, перестала ныть и начала болеть. Денни почти чувствовал, как под чудом оставшейся целой рубашкой наливаются багровые синяки. Но если бы он вышел из драки с психопатом, разорвавшим голыми руками несколько человек, без единого повреждения, возникли бы лишние вопросы.

— До того, как нас прервали, мы говорили о том, что будь я адекватен, мы бы продолжили?

Денни кивнул, не совсем понимая, к чему сейчас ведет Стив. Очень хотелось напиться, тем более в холодильнике стояло несколько бутылок пива, но скоро должны были приехать ребята, Макс и еще куча народа, а с ними наверняка Эрик, и Денни не хотел выглядеть непрофессионально. Или не дай бог слабым. И наверняка им со Стивом придется напару очень много врать, а для складной легенды нужна была трезвая голова.

— По-твоему, я сейчас в норме?

— Ты хочешь кого-нибудь убить или чувствуешь слабость?

— Нет.

— Тогда да, Стивен, ты в норме.

— Там я хотел тебя поцеловать.

— Ты… что?

Вместо ответа Стив наклонился к нему, устраивая руку на шее сзади, так естественно, будто делал это не один раз. И прижался губами к губам, мягко, не напирая, давая возможность отказаться. Просто ждал, успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем за ухом. Выбрал для себя и дал возможность выбирать ему. Все-таки Стив был тем еще упертым бараном.

Денни замер, понимая, что если он сейчас отодвинется, Стив больше к этому разговору не вернется. В конце концов, у него была Линн, у самого Денни — Мелисса, но... Но это был Стив, с которым они постоянно спорили, подкалывая друг друга, всегда были на одной стороне, что бы ни происходило. Это был его Стив, ради которого он готов был отправиться на другой континент, зная, что может там сдохнуть и не вернуться к своим детям. Его самоотверженный идиот, которому он честно говорил вслух, что любит, не боясь, что их отношения превратятся в прах. И — сейчас можно было не врать хотя бы самому себе — он хотел быть с ним не только как напарник.

Денни послал к черту все внешние обстоятельства и попытки мыслить рационально, отвечая. Скользнул пальцами по колючей щеке на шею, чувствуя, как напряжены мышцы, как Стив сдерживается, чтобы не торопиться, не переводить в привычное обоим противостояние.

Денни раздраженно выдохнул, укусил Стива за губу и скользнул языком в приоткрытый рот. Потом обнял за талию, подаваясь ближе, давая понять, что можно не бояться, что он не сбежит, что тоже этого хочет.

— Я. Тебя. Ненавижу, — шептал Денни, чередуя противоречивые слова и поцелуи. — Как же. Я, — Денни чуть прикусил кожу на шее, пользуясь разницей в росте, заставив Стива тихо стонать. — Ненавижу. Тебя. Совершенно ёбнутый… — Стив не дал ему договорить, утягивая в еще один глубокий поцелуй. Заставил теряться в ощущениях, пока не стало мало воздуха.

— Знаешь, МакГаррет, пообещай мне только одно, — пробормотал Денни ему в губы, притягивая к себе за горловину футболки еще ближе. Бедром он чувствовал его натянувший джинсы член. — Мы больше никогда, слышишь, никогда не будем целоваться на месте преступления. Тем более над чьим-то трупом. Это слишком даже для такого ударенного на голову, как ты.

— Хорошо, все, что скажешь, — кивал Стив, прижимаясь всем телом, почти не давая дышать. В его объятиях было уютно и спокойно.

Это было слишком похоже на так любимые Грейс романтические сопливые комедии, чтобы Денни перестал чувствовать подвох. Но Стив никуда не пропадал, не смеялся, что так весело наебал напарника, а выглядел расслабленным и довольным.

А в сторону трупа можно было и не смотреть.

***

Стив до приезда ребят уговорил Денни сменить рубашку и брюки на более удобные майку и спортивные штаны. Потом обработал и свезенное колено, и ссадины и царапины на руках, осторожно, стараясь не беспокоить выбитое плечо. Денни с удивлением разглядывал собственные повреждения, не понимая, когда успел их все получить — казалось, Зак ударил его всего пару раз. Стив уговаривал его запустить регенерацию, вылечиться, но Денни за годы привык ограничивать применение своих сил, насколько возможно, чтобы ничем не вызвать подозрений. В конце концов Стив сдался и сел на лестницу рядом.

Денни устроил голову у Стива на плече и, поворчав, признал, что стало лучше — одежда Стива чуть уловимо пахла чем-то сладким. И никакого горького душного запаха крови и пота. А сам Стив был непривычно тихим, но таким… уютным, что ли, что не хотелось ничем нарушать молчание. Пара таблеток обезболивающего остановила начинавшуюся головную боль.

Потом приехали коронеры, команда, вокруг забегали люди. Макс взял у Стива образец крови и быстро отчалил вместе с Наилани и трупом в лабораторию. Гровер уехал с ними в качестве дополнительной охраны.

Прибывшая чуть позже команда медиков вправила Денни руку и зафиксировала, настоятельно рекомендовав отсутствие физических нагрузок хотя бы ближайшие пару дней. Видимо, на поход к врачу они уже не надеялись, прекрасно зная о репутации Пять-0.

За всем этим мельтешением людей в форме Денни заметил, как Стив хмурился каждый раз, когда кто-либо подходил к ним двоим ближе, чем на пару шагов, закрывая Денни собой. Денни раздраженно выдохнул: у Стива и без того доминировало желание закрыть собой всех, но в свою сторону — и в свете изменившейся ситуации, хотя вот эти все танцы вокруг были очень милыми — Денни излишней опеки терпеть не собирался.

Потом кто-то из патрульных сообщил, что неподалеку припаркован синий пикап с включенным двигателем, и Чин сопоставил следы шин с теми, что были найдены на подожженном складе. Начали проверять владельца машины и завертелось… В итоге в штаб-квартире во дворце Иолани вся команда собралась уже после 10-ти вечера.

Хотелось свернуться на мягкой постели Стива, желательно у него же под боком, и чтобы рука не болела. Но отложить обсуждение до утра было нельзя. Денни начинал ненавидеть свою жизнь.

Чин помогал Максу грузить данные на главный компьютер.

Денни устроился перед монитором, Стив встал за спиной, устроив руку у него между лопаток. Да, с собственническими замашками его неандертальца нужно было что—то сделать, а то Коно уже начала насмешливо коситься.

— Я еще не провел полный анализ всех тканей, но уже сопоставил анализы крови коммандера МакГарретта и вашего мертвого подозреваемого, — начал Макс. — Если бы детектив Уильямс не сказал мне, что искать, я бы вряд ли обратил внимание. Вот, смотрите.

Макс развернул два изображения клетки крови. Денни, сколько не вглядывался, не видел в них никаких различий. Ну, разве что одна была чуть менее красная и какая-то мутная.

— Слева вы видите кровяное тельце, присутствующее в крови любого человека. А справа — то же кровяное тельце из образца, полученного у вашего убитого. Если внимательно приглядеться, то можно заметить вторую полупрозрачную оболочку. А вот у коммандера МакГарретта, — Макс открыл поверх еще одну картинку, — такая полупрозрачная оболочка занимает всего пятую часть клетки. Возьмусь предположить, что это вирус-паразит. И если у вашего убитого он активный, то у коммандера находится в состоянии консервации, проще говоря — спит. Это, конечно, совсем не моя специализация, поэтому я не смог определить, на что реагирует вирус и как он действует, так как все стандартные тесты не выявили никакого результата. Так же пока я не нашел никаких побочных эффектов. Для этого нужен живой носитель активного вируса.

— Ну, про реакцию тебе могу я рассказать, — начал Денни. — Из того, что я видел, вирус дает увеличенную силу, скорость и частичную регенерацию.

— Но от прямого выстрела не спасает, — закончил Стив. — И эта штука что, во мне живет и размножается?

— Коммандер, вы меня невнимательно слушали. Вирус спит. Подозреваю, что его доставил к вашим клеткам еще один вирус-носитель, который потом погиб. Чтобы заставить вирус проснуться и делиться, нужна неизвестная мне комбинация. Возможно, химическая, возможно — еще какой-то вирус. Если бы я мог продолжить исследования и сравнить различные ткани вашего организма с организмом трупа, то, возможно…

— Знаешь, Макс, а это может оказаться опасно. Такой вирус можно очень дорого продать, — задумчиво прервал его Денни. — И наверняка есть причина, по которой сначала в организме оказывается спящий вирус…

— Но есть еще одна деталь. В шее трупа находилось небольшое металлическое устройство. Джерри любезно помог мне определить данное устройство как контроллер. При попытке вытащить его из организма он выпускает яд, убивающий носителя за несколько секунд. Так же в контроллер встроен электронный таймер, который нужно перепрограммировать каждые 6 дней, иначе — яд.

— Зак Вуд был на Гавайах пять дней. Значит, возможно, с ним тут был кто-то еще, кто-то, кто отдавал приказы и был связным, — подвел итог Чин.

— Я перепроверю списки тех, кто летел одними рейсами с Вудом и убитыми наемниками, — Коно отошла чуть в сторону со своим планшетом. Возможно, сообщник был еще на острове, и они могли взять его.

Денни уже примерно сложил в голове картину произошедшего, но нужно было кое—что уточнить:

— Остается вопрос, как этот вирус попал к Стиву в кровь. Стивен? — Денни повернулся к напарнику. — Ты был в Каире 8 лет назад?

— Я не… я не думал, что это как-то относится к делу, — Стив выглядел озадаченным. Денни вспомнил, что тому еще не рассказали о полученных в ходе расследования результатах, и поспешил это исправить:

— Вуд пропал в Каире 8 лет назад. Человек, со счета которого оплатили работу наемников, исчез с радаров в июле того же года. И, видимо, ты со всем этим как-то связан.

— Что же, все-таки, произошло?

— Когда я вышел в увольнительную в город, меня похитили.

Денни всплеснул здоровой рукой:

— И почему я не удивлен?

— Я очнулся привязанным к койке, с дикой головной болью и под капельницей. В длинном полуподвальном помещении. Вокруг аппаратура и еще койки. Я насчитал еще 24 человека помимо себя, блоками по пять. Люди в халатах, не местные. И контейнер с пробирками с красноватой мутной жидкостью. Они сказали, что запускают вторую стадию. Сначала были первые 5. Я видел краем глаза, как их ломало. Выжил только один. Ему вкололи успокоительное и отодвинули в сторону. Я решил, что надо из этой задницы выбираться. Где-то тут я перестал следить за людьми в халатах, пытался отвязать руки. Мы были привязаны обычными веревками, даже не очень крепкими.

Стив смотрел в одну точку, полностью отдавшись воспоминаниям. Он рассказывал сухие данные, без своих домыслов, без оценки.

— Я бросился бежать, как только отвязался. За спиной орали охрану и чтобы продолжали эксперимент. По пути я кого—-то сбил, уворачиваясь от пуль, и выбрался из здания. Вернулся на базу. Сразу собрали отряд.

Никто не комментировал.

— Прошло, наверное, часа 4, но в той лаборатории остались только трупы. 20 человек, над которыми ставили эксперименты, и азиат в халате.

— Этот? — Коно открыла фото Кишо Хаджиме на полный экран.

— Да, похож… Потом на базе врачи нашли у меня след от инъекции, но анализ крови ничего не дал.

— И что, никакого дальнейшего расследования?

— Да. Ни зацепок, ни свидетелей, кроме меня. Погодите, я открою отчет, — Стив вошел в неизвестную остальным базу, быстро перебирая документы.

— А он что, не засекречен? — Лу вместе с остальной командой придвинулся поближе. В конце концов, всем хотелось сунуть нос в правительственные тайны, сколько бы они не доказывали обратного. Любопытство подтолкнуло к столу даже Макса.

— Вот, список имен и личных дел. Вскрытие показало, что причиной смерти всех 20 стал инсульт.

— О, и в крови тоже ничего не найдено, — задумчиво протянул Макс. — Интересно.

Денни внимательно смотрел на фотографии: совершенно обычные люди, которым, похоже, просто не повезло. Интересно, почему именно они?

— Коно, есть между ними что-то общее?

— Кроме того, что они все мертвы? Сейчас посмотрю… — Коно быстро сверяла данные, выводя на мониторы основное, а команда ждала ее вердикта. — Нет. Учитель, пятеро врачей из гуманитарных миссий, двое программистов, адвокат, финансист… трое студентов, водитель, повар, двое из модельного агентства, рекламщик. Сварщик и специалист по электронным сетям. Приехали с гуманитарными миссиями, по работе или как туристы. Страны тоже разные. Ничего.

Денни озарило.

— Именно это общее. Что ничего общего. Они все — гражданские. У всех мирные профессии. У них не было строгого режима или определенных знаков отличия. Их хватились бы не сразу, если они путешествовали без родственников или друзей.

— То есть, Стива похитили по ошибке?

— Американские военные обычно не выходили за пределы базы, либо появлялись на улицах только в форме, — Стив задумчиво прикусывал указательный палец, снова нырнув в воспоминания. — А у меня было два дня, и я хотел слиться с толпой.

— Выбрали тебя специально, но не знали, что ты военный, — протянул в ответ Денни. — И только это помогло тебе сбежать. Они просто не ожидали.

— И как нам тогда вычислить остальных?

— По датам? — предложил Чин. — Может, в датах их исчезновений есть какая-то закономерность?

— Можем проверить, — Коно развернула поиск. — Первый пропал в июне, последний — 3 июля.

— Меня похитили в День независимости, — добавил Стив, и Денни почувствовал, как чужая рука притягивает его за талию ближе, похоже, неосознанно: Денни боковым зрением видел расфокусированный взгляд. Стив вряд ли улавливал происходящее, слишком уйдя в себя. Хотя для человека, за последние два дня пережившего столько пиздеца, он держался очень хорошо. И если для спокойствия ему нужно было держаться за Денни — что ж, тот не возражал.

Он легко толкнул Стива плечом и прошептал так, чтобы его почти не было слышно:

— Эй, детка, ты в норме?

Стив в ответ слабо улыбнулся, но Денни счел это хорошим знаком. Похоже, на их переглядки никто из команды не обратил внимания. Хорошо.

— С июня по 4 июля пропали без вести 27 человек. 20 мы уже знаем, плюс Вуд. Остается 6, — Коно оставила на экране только их.

— Крайнего слева можешь исключить, — отсек Денни, — он военный. Как и второго справа — он явно местный. Остаются четверо.

— Первого справа тоже можно убрать, — сказал Чин, — его тело нашли в пустыне через 4 месяца.

— Ну, тогда все сходится… Трое, — закончил Лу. — То есть вот эти трое теперь попытаются завершить начатое Вудом?

— Не знаю, — Денни пожал плечами. — Вуд искренне ненавидел Стива, возможно, и эти тоже.

— Так что нам теперь делать?

— Ждать. Они придут, а мы будем готовы. Ну и ориентировки повсеместно, конечно.

Стив подвел итог, а Денни думал, что уж с тремя недоберсерками они вдвоем справятся. И, может, Стив все-таки прав, и его способности стоит развивать.

— Остальное завтра?

— Да, встречаемся утром, будем копать.

_**Эпилог** _

— И что мы теперь будем делать?

— Ну, как-нибудь разберемся, не в первый раз, — Стив прижался к Денни со спины, обнимая поперек груди. Его теплое дыхание щекотало шею.

— И почему я не удивлен таким ответом? Тебе повезло, что ты нравишься Грейс, — пробурчал Денни, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Наконец-то ему было спокойно.


End file.
